high school adventures of prince gohan!
by blue-eyed-charmer
Summary: HI! this is my version of the how videl and gohan came to be! please review i dont know if im good or not.CHAPTER 15 UP! changed rating due to language. im tired of down playing words. finally complete
1. intro

This is not a chapter, but in order to understand my plot you have to read this, if you don't you will be confused.( don't say that I didn't warn you)  
  
my fanfiction there are a few major and minor changes from the series and here is the list.  
  
The son family live in a palace with King Ox  
  
Chichi is a princess, Goku is a prince (since he married a princess) and Gohan is the crown prince of king Ox's kingdom.  
  
Goku, Gohan and Vegeta are really rich since they fight in tournaments held in space.  
  
The universal space currency is much higher than earth's. For example Gohan brings 100 Uni to a bank and exchanges it to Japanese currency he then has 10,000,000 in his account.  
  
space money is recognized in specific banks on earth  
  
Goku never dies in the cell games.  
  
Videl's mom Sheba is alive and well.  
  
Vegittsie and the Saiyin race was wished back, however, Vegeta and Goku stay on earth.  
  
Since Vegeta is a prince he is often on Vegittsie and so Bulma and Vegeta are frequently in space.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma are married.  
  
Trunks and Goten are not yet born. They will be though.  
  
Nobody comes from the future (sorry MTrunks fans!!)  
  
Master Roshi is training martial artists in the Turtle hermit art.  
  
Goku never hit his head. He is naive but at the same time he is a genius. He knows of his Saiyin culture and heritage and is first class on Vegittsie.  
  
Dende's dragon balls are much smaller than the originals. They are about 1cm in diameter.)  
  
Shenlong "gifts" the male members of the Z-senshi (Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, and Piccolo)  
  
who are constantly fighting for earth a indestructible necklace consisting of a silver like metal. On the chain is a dragon that is formed into a Z, it is about three inches wide and three inches tall. In the dragons front paws it holds a dragon ball.  
  
The female members (chi-chi, Bulma, 18, and Launch) where given identical necklaces but instead of a dragon ball they have an indestructible rare blue/black diamond. The other members ( Roshi, and any male who becomes a z- senshi later on,) are given a identical necklace, only they hold indestructible yellow diamonds.  
  
the Z-senshi (Bulma, Chi-chi, 18, Krillin, launch, Tien, Yamcha, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and later on Videl, Marron, Goten, Bra, trunks, Uub and pan)are given an extra gift since of the late they have saved earth from Freiza, Cell and Buu.  
  
Their gift is that their mate becomes a half Saiyin (tail included) and if they ( the Z-senshi) are not Saiyin they become half Saiyin as well, their power level and their mates power lever is increased by 1, 000,000 and their and their mates life span goes from 100 years to 9000 years.  
  
Also they cannot age. They remain 21 until they die, and even when died their soul looks 21.  
  
Radittz lives on earth with his "little" brother Goku  
  
That's about it!! I hope you enjoy the fanfiction!! 


	2. chapter 1: a new school and new freinds

Chapter 1: A New School and New friends.  
  
Fall September 5:00 AM Monday morning (first day of school) mount Ox Palace  
  
(Reminder: chichi is a Saiyin, Bulma is a Saiyin, 18 is a Saiyin, Krillin is a Saiyin, Launch is a Saiyin, Tien is a Saiyin, master Roshi and Yamcha chose to remain human)  
  
Gohan sighed as he sat down on his bed and tried to wake up.  
  
He had woken up to the noise some people where making around his room, he assumed they where reporters that where going to get in a lot of trouble for sneaking around the palace.  
  
Ever since his grandfather discovered oil and a rich diamond mine, reporters seemed to be everywhere. He had a bad feeling about the day.  
  
He stood up and went to take a quick shower before getting breakfast and starting his average Monday with training.  
  
After his shower he dressed in a dark blue sleeveless Gi with black combat boots, he put on his Z fighter ring (Gohan asked Shenlong for the necklace to be a ring instead with the dragon ball in the center. The ring had Shenlong carved around it though).  
  
When he entered the dining room everything seemed to be as it always was. The sun was out, the long table was loaded with food, three hungry Saiyins where wolfing down food, and one human slowly chewed on his small (when compared to Saiyin amounts) breakfast.  
  
Gohan sat down and joined the eating frenzy called breakfast. After they all ate Gohan began to stand up to leave to train, chi-chi, however, had planned something else. Gohan sit down Said Chi-chi. The three Saiyins who rose to leave sat down again.  
  
Goku sat down to defend his son if it was studies.  
  
Radittz sat down to watch the show.  
  
Gohan sat back down because he was told to.  
  
"Gohan as you know, I want you to get into a good university. I was going to send you to the universal university of knowledge on Namek but I have decided that you shall attend orange star high school instead Said Chi- chi in a tone that stated "do it or die".  
  
But why? Asked Gohan.  
  
"Because I want grandchildren and you'll never meet a suitable girl at U.U.K since it is a male only school" replied chi-chi.  
  
All at once all the men fainted, all but one. Radittz sat in his chair and was laughing so hard he began to roll of his chair. By the time he almost fell off all the others recovered and watched as Radittz fell of and hit his bottom against the imported marble floors. Then everyone else cracked up while Radittz began to sulk.  
  
"And Gohan, pack your things" said chi-chi.  
  
Why? Asked Gohan,  
  
"because your moving in with Bulma and Vegeta at capsule corp. they live only 20 miles away from the school" stated chi-chi.  
  
"O-k" Gohan said slowly.  
  
GOHAN GO GET READY NOW YOU'RE LEAVING IN 10 MINUETS!!!! Yelled chi-chi, as a half Saiyin her already small patience had become shorter.  
  
Gohan yelped and ran to get his stuff before his time ran out. He changed into a black sleeved shirt that said "forever running" in small white letters, with baggy black jeans that stayed on his hips, he wore his pants baggy and on his hips so that he could hide his black tail in one of the pant legs, and black combat boots. He grabbed his check book and box of capsules and ran out of the room.  
  
He made it just in time, right before chi-chi would bring out the infamous frying pan. He said his farewells, threatened Radittz, hugged his parents and then ran out the door.  
  
He then flew straight for capsule corp. as Gohan flew he thought about the pros and cons of staying at CC.  
  
Good: he would be able to drive his car. Bad: He would have to go to a public high school.  
  
Good: he would get to spar with Vegeta. Bad: he would get to spar with Vegeta.  
  
Good: Bulma's mom's cooking. Bad: he would get to spar with Vegeta.  
  
Good: Bulma and Vegeta where away a lot. Bad: Bulma and Vegeta where away a lot.  
  
Good: less rules. Bad: no friends in area.  
  
Gohan stopped weighing the options as he got closer to CC and gasped at the size of the massive building.  
  
Recently Bulma had rebuilt CC into an interconnected chain of buildings. There where 5 massive buildings forming an X. all where circular but where of different sizes.  
  
The west building was the largest of them all; Gohan knew this was the CC mall. The building was 5 levels high, 2 levels where parking and 3 levels where shops, spas, gyms, restaurants, cafés, department stores and booths.  
  
The second largest building was the south wing, CC offices, labs, and parking where all fixated on 10 levels.  
  
The third building was the east wing where the CC Hotel was located as well as Vegeta's club, Club Royal, the hotel, club, and parking where on 10 levels.  
  
The center building was a museum of CC, info center, space travel agency, banks, and the main subway station of CC, this subway station had rails all over CC so that access to the different wings was easier.  
  
And then the smallest wing was the north wing, it was the briefs household. The entire wing was in the ocean giving the family the privacy they needed. The first level had the living room, dining room, kitchen, 10 bathrooms, 3 indoor gardens, balcony with pool and spa, family room, four elevators and a giant freezer. The basement was a large family room with 5 bedrooms and 10 bathrooms, also it had four elevators. The entire floor had windows for viewing the ocean creatures that lived beneath the waves. The second floor had four elevators, thirty bedrooms and forty bathrooms, and a library.  
  
The third floor had a lab, gym, two locker rooms with bathrooms and showers, the infamous gravity chamber, and Bulma's lab. And the fifth floor was a small guest bungalow; it had a living room, dining room, kitchen, and a balcony that had a pool, three bedrooms, four bathrooms, and one indoor garden. All of CC was made of a special space material from Planet Red; the material was practically indestructible (Vegeta's GR will never break again!!) it could survive almost everything, also it was coated with a substance Bulma created that could withstand Saiyins (dubbed saiyaprotector)  
  
Gohan entered the north wing from the front door for Saiyins( a.k.a balcony doors of the first level) he walked into the kitchen hoping to find Bulma but found no other than.... Mr. Briefs drinking his coffee, Gohan sneaked away before the professor could spot him and draw him into a conversation about anything and almost everything.  
  
He then checked the living room that at the moment was deserted. After that he checked one of the indoor gardens and BINGO!! There she was drinking tea with her lovely mother, Mrs. Briefs.  
  
"Hi" said Gohan hoping to get their attention.  
  
"Oh, hey there Gohan, anyways you'll be staying on fifth floor, you will have your own place!! Here's the key and I suggest you leave to school now before Vegeta gets here" said Bulma sitting on a small metal chair in the garden.  
  
"Ok, I guess ill see you later?" asked Gohan. "Actually we wont be home today, we have a meeting" replied Bulma giving Gohan a big smile,  
  
Gohan knew this meant that he could do whatever since the briefs wouldn't mind anything. "Bye then, I guess ill see you in the morning" said Gohan.  
  
"Bye Gohan" replied Bulma.  
  
Gohan decided to use the CC subway to get to the West wing garage. The benefit of this subway was that it was the quickest subway in all of Hercule city; he could get from one wing to another in a minuet or less.  
  
When he arrived at the west wing he walked to the parking lot, decapsulized his car ( he drives a dark blue almost black Ferrari 612 Scaglietti 2004 edition) he sat down and drove his car to orange high. When he arrived he parked his car, locked it and went straight to the office to see the principle, Mr. Roses (Mr. Roses has a country accent)  
  
Gohan: Hi  
  
Mr. Roses: Hello there sonny. So I see that you're attending our school for your senior year? Do you have any high school experience?  
  
Gohan: sweat drop (uh, if you haven't noticed I'm a prince. Stated Gohan in his thoughts) Of course I have social skills.  
  
Mr. Roses: Okay dokey sonny boy!! You're all set then, your mom already called and sent in all the paper work so all you have to do is skedaddle to class! gives Gohan a schedule oh and one more thing... DON'T BE A PUNK YOU PUNK!!!  
  
Gohan sweat dropped but left the office. Man that guy is weird!! Gohan thought.  
  
He looked at his schedule and went straight to his first class: Study Hall. As he opened the door and found that he was late and everyone was staring at him, Guys with jealousy and girls with little hearts in their eyes.  
  
He then decided that this day would unquestionably be very bad. The teacher walked up to him and brought him into the class, closed the door and began to introduce him.  
  
Gohan never felt more embarrassed in his life; however blush control lessons with Vegeta paid off. He didn't blush he remained his normal self. "Class this is Gohan Son, he is our new student this year. I hope you'll enjoy this class" said Mrs. Cornflower in a very squeaky voice.  
  
"Uh, ok?" said Gohan,  
  
"Gohan why don't you sit down between Videl Satin and Eresa Rubber?" Said Mrs. Cornflower Gohan obediently went and sat down at the assigned seat.  
  
Once he sat down he heard the teacher say that this year in study hall they would get to do whatever they wanted unless she said so. Gohan gave a small sigh. He could meditate! Not all his Monday training privileges where taken away!!  
  
Fall September Satin residence Hercule city 6:30 AM  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP SMACK  
  
Videl smacked her annoying alarm clock and slowly sat down. She thought about her planned schedule that all her friends decided to do today at school; they all planned to make a new male friend, since at the moment her group had only 4 males and 5 females.  
  
They had friends out of this group but anyone who was in this group was best friends that's why there was so few of them. They each had around 60 friends in the school.  
  
She went and took a shower and changed into dark blue slacks and a black t- shirt that had "why me?" written in blue letters. She put her hair into a low pony tail and put on black combat boots.  
  
Even though she knew she was not allowed to fight crime during school she felt it was proper for her to wear something she could fight in. after she finished dressing she noticed she only had twenty minuets to get to school, she ran down grabbed a "CC breakfast in a bottle" and ran to her car, a cherry red Porsche, and drove of to school.  
  
When she arrived she bumped right into her best friends. This year she was lucky all nine of them including her had the same classes. This was going to be a great school year. They went to their first class: Study Hall with Mrs. Cornflower. They sat down and took roll call.  
  
She was about to say something when the door opened. Videl couldn't believe her eyes. The cutest guy she ever seen was in her class!! And her best friends couldn't nab him since they already had boyfriends. She listened to Mrs. Cornflower introduce the new guy and watched in shock as he was told to sit right by her!  
  
She mentally slapped herself for feeling attracted to the guy they called Gohan. But she couldn't help it! He was so HOT!!! She prayed the class would end.  
  
So what do you think?? Please review, I don't know if I should keep writing this story or not, 


	3. chapter two: of school and of freinds

Chapter two  
  
Hey everybody!! Thank you reviewers!! You have encouraged me to write more!! Thanks to  
  
Josh Maxwell  
  
Stoked  
  
Tempest Dragon  
  
DrkAsn  
  
Thanks to your reviews I finished this chapter so much faster  
  
Anyways on to the story!!!  
  
Sadly I do not own DBZ, funimation does!  
  
Pairing  
  
Videl + Gohan  
  
Alex + Tenchi  
  
Eresa + Sharpener  
  
Jane + Josh  
  
Tina + Max  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter Two  
  
_Gohan POV__  
  
Gohan sighed as he sat down next to Videl and tried to shut his mind up. Much to his mother's dislike he was more Saiyin than human. Often he wanted to do Saiyin things and thought like a Saiyin. And his Saiyin side was attracted to a certain brunette sitting next to him. However he felt the need to play hard to get. Vegeta was definitely rubbing his habits and ways of life off on him.  
  
He really didn't mind acting like Vegeta. To say the truth Vegeta was like the older brother he never had. And this choice of who he looked up to pissed chi-chi and Radittz off to no end.  
  
He still remembered Vegeta's oh so handy suggestion on lime.  
  
~flashback~  
  
Vegeta stood in the center of the forest his arm crossed, and a small smirk on his face.  
  
"So brat, you where saying you had something to tell me? Something you needed my help on?"  
  
Even though Vegeta would never admit it to anyone but Bulma, he was thoroughly pleased that Gohan looked up to him. The most powerful being in the universe was his to bend and twist and put ideas in. once Gohan shocked him by asking him if he wanted to rule the universe and volunteering to conquer it for him. What stopped him? Nothing.  
  
So why didn't he rule galaxies? Because he didn't want to anymore. After all these year's Vegeta decided he was content.  
  
"Well Vegeta, I think I like a girl and I need your advice. Can you help me?" said the fourteen year old Gohan.  
  
This amused Vegeta to a point he almost cracked up, but didn't.  
  
"Do your parents know?" asked Vegeta  
  
"No. my dad will only find out after you, Im afraid he will tell mom this one." Said Gohan while looking at the ground as if it where extremely interesting.  
  
"Brat, you always tell your dad first why the change?" asked a very amused and confused Vegeta.  
  
"Well my dad doesn't know anything about girls. That's something he isn't very sure about." It was true Goku was a genius but when it came to girls he was clueless. He had no idea that chi-chi even liked him and thought "marry" and a "bride" where food.  
  
"I see. So spit it out brat, I haven't got all day." said Vegeta restraining his amusement to a smirk.  
  
"Well I like this one girl and I want your opinion on her." Gohan said looking at his boots.  
  
"What's the wench's name?" asked an amused Vegeta.  
  
"Her name is Lime" answered Gohan hoping that Vegeta wouldn't yell at him.  
  
"Brat you wouldn't be able to live with her longer than a year. She wouldn't let you train; instead she would send you to the city to work in some stupid office. You would no longer be allowed to see me since she is afraid of me. And forget saying any of your secrets to her since she would tell the media" (Lime doesn't know the gold fighter is Gohan) Vegeta scolded. He would not allow Gohan to settle on a girl who had no back bone and was not ready to be part Saiyin.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta, do you think I love her?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Brat, think are you willing to spend eternity, even in death, with her? Are you willing to die for her knowing you couldn't be wished back? Are you willing to kill the universe for her?" asked a serious Vegeta.  
  
"No I wouldn't give everything up for her. To think of it, she's nice but no challenge" replayed Gohan realizing who Lime really was.  
  
"Brat, you will know when you meet your mate. You'll just know. I knew Bulma was for me the moment I saw her, which is why I told you she was gorgeous. You're a Saiyin you need to conquer your human side that will blind you into thinking wrongly on this subject." Said Vegeta in a serious tone, to say the least he was sorry for Gohan since he had to deal with human signals. He had to deal with crushes, Saiyins did not get crushes, since they where too busy in the first place and usually a bond was forming between soul mates after the moment that they met. That is why they thought love was a weakness, because soul mates where hard to find.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta, I wanted to know because my mother wanted to get me engaged to Lime. She convinced me that she was right for me. I guess she over looked a lot." Gohan said now beaming with joy. He didn't love Lime! To him that was great news because it meant that he was right in the first place!  
  
Vegeta couldn't take it anymore the moment Gohan flew away he burst. He laughed so hard he cried. Poor Gohan, chi-chi would find thousands upon thousands of "eligible" girls for Gohan to marry.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Gohan sighed. He knew it annoyed his mom and uncle that he behaved like Vegeta and had an attitude problem like Vegeta. They hated that he could think like Vegeta and that he could walk and look like Vegeta. Chi-chi hated this since she highly disliked Vegeta. Goku found this amusing and was proud of Gohan for choosing a good role model. If Vegeta however would do one thing wrong he would be sure the prince would die. Radittz was highly annoyed since he remembered all the pranks and torture that Vegeta put him through, both on Vegittsie and on Freiza's ship. "He would never stop would he?" Was the thought that lingered in the Saiyin's head. Generally thinking he wanted Gohan to copy himself. Radittz wanted to have a mini-me, but as always Kakkarot and Vegeta beat him to it. Gohan looked up to only two males in his life and they where non other than Kakkarot and Vegeta.  
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when some blonde that sat right next to him tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey! Im Eresa! What's your name?" said the girl Eresa with this peculiar accent I have heard before but where?  
  
Hi. My name is Gohan. Gohan said with a small scowl that Vegeta would be proud of.  
  
Hey nerd boy, what's with the attitude? Said a blonde male with such egoistic attitude, Gohan was shocked that someone would try to sound like Radittz. But then again they wouldn't know his uncle, would they?  
  
Gohan sighed he decided to be like Vegeta at school and like his dad around friends. Did he want Blondie boy and the Mrs. Briefs wannabe called Eresa to be his friends... maybe. He would think about it. For now the good all Vegetatude would have to do.  
  
"What's your problem punk?" said Gohan. That sounded Vegeta enough; maybe Blondie man will lay off.  
  
At that moment a whole group of kids where surrounding him, and a beautiful brunette seemed to be the leader. She was so pretty. To bad she was probably gonna pick a fight with him.  
  
"Shut up sharpie, and you stop with the attitude, they're just trying to be your friends. Do you even want friends?" asked the pretty brunette (guess who?)  
  
Darn, that narrowed things down, be friends with us now or never. Oh well I guess ill be their friend. But only so I can see the pretty lady, realizing what he just though Gohan kicked himself mentally. HE DID NOT AND WILL NOT THINK LIKE A DUMB HERCULE.  
  
"Ok, just one condition. If I suddenly decide you're not my type of friends then I leave the group no questions asked." Said Gohan with a smirk. Vegeta and Kakkarot rule number fifty three in section T page 10,053:  
  
Always leave a loop hole when doing pranks, deals, friendships, and contracts. For best results finalize with smirk.  
  
"My name is Videl" said the pretty girl. So that's her name. Where have I heard it before?  
  
"Hi. Im Jane" said a petite red head with green eyes. She was slightly shorter than Videl.  
  
"Sharpener" said the Blondie boy from a moment ago.  
  
"Tenchi Hikari" said a well built teenager with black hair and blue eyes. He was several inches taller than Videl.  
  
"Josh Neko" said a lean teen with brown hair and eyes. He and Tenchi seemed to be the type of people who you could tell anything.  
  
"Alex" said a girl who was just an inch taller than Krillin. She had black hair and purple eyes.  
  
"Max Shiro" said a boy who looked like he went through a lot and could be a good friend and a deadly enemy. The teen had brownish black hair and green eyes. He was around 6'2 and most likely worked out in a gym.  
  
"Hey. My names Tina" said a girl with red hair and grey eyes. It was an interesting combination. She was an inch shorter than Videl.  
  
"Hi, I guess it's my turn to say my name huh?" asked Gohan slightly amused.  
  
"Well that would be nice, but we can keep calling you nerdy if you prefer," said Sharpener.  
  
"My name is Gohan." He finally said it!! He was wondering one thing though. Did he really look like a nerd?  
  
"Can I ask you guys a question?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Sure, anything you want" the one they called Tenchi said.  
  
"Do I really look like a nerd?" he asked. Unaware of the walking figure headed straight toward him.  
  
"As long as you hang out with them you always will" stated a petite blonde in a cheerleading out fit.  
  
"Scram ya cat!!" yelled josh.  
  
"Shut up weirdo. As I was saying, Gohan you should hang out with me and my friends. And you should also tell them to shut up." Said Belka  
  
"Miss Tree please sit down in your group" said Mrs. Cornflower, the poor teacher was trying really hard to avoid a cat fight.  
  
"But Mrs. Cornflower!! You said we can do whatever we want to!!" Said a very frustrated Belka.  
  
"Actually she said that we could do whatever we wanted unless she said so" said Tenchi reading a black piece of paper. Of course this annoyed Belka and pleased Mrs. Cornwell.  
  
"I see that someone is getting ahead!! Im very pleased Mr. Hikari." said a very happy Mrs. Cornflower.  
  
"Good bye Geeks! And Gohan if you ever change your mind you can join me." Said Belka as she walked back to her group.  
  
Gohan sighed. This was going to be a long day. He was about to get back to meditating when all of a sudden the blonde girl they call Eresa began to speak.  
  
"That was Belka. She has no manners and is the most popular girl in the entire school. She thinks she can do anything and get away with it. She is very, very snobby and we don't like her. I hope you'll be our friend and not leave us." Eresa said all in one breath.  
  
Gohan sighed as he decided on his choice of words.  
  
Ill be your friends as long as you keep the groups secrets. He said.  
  
Everyone stared at him until Sharpener spoke.  
  
"Um Gohan, I guess it's safe to tell you that we have kept each others secrets for over a year now. Only group members know and well if we include you now there is only ten."  
  
"well then I guess it'll be safe to tell you mine." said Gohan. He was going to test them. if even one of them blurted this out he would now.  
  
"Yeah, it's as safe as it can be!" said a very happy Eresa and Alex together.  
  
"Well then, ill tell you but make sure no one over hears." Gohan said. He watched in amusement as the huddled together and as Jane brought out a book of secrets and Tina brought out a pen. After opening a blank page Jane handed both the book and pen to Gohan.  
  
Gohan wrote down his secret. If anyone finds out ill know thought the clever Saiyin.  
  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
  
~Videl's POV~  
  
The hottie sat next to me!! Yes!! Wait a minute since when did I think like that? Me the daughter of a fake, o well who was she kidding she liked him. But i would never tell him and that was final.  
  
He had every feature she liked in a guy. However the attitude had got to go. If I didn't know any better I would think that he was related to the martial arts champion Goku Son.  
  
She looked at the note that Tenchi passed her it read:  
  
Shall Gohan join the group?  
  
Eresa: yes  
  
Tenchi: yes  
  
Jane: yes  
  
Sharpener: yes, only if he agrees to scare Belka  
  
Josh: totally!! One more guy!!  
  
Tina: I say yes!! Only if josh says yes  
  
Alex: sure. More friends for Tenchi!  
  
Max: yeah!!!  
  
So it was left to her to write her option. If he was a friend it would be easier. She sighned her approval and passed it to Eresa.  
  
Immediately Eresa went into make friends' mode.  
  
Eresa said hi  
  
Then he said his name was Gohan Son, so Gohan is his name. Interesting now where have I heard it before?  
  
Then sharpener decided to have his fun and did his little hi to the new people. Sometimes he can be such a jerk. I mean why the attitude? Oh well guess I better tell him to shut his mouth before Gohan kills him.  
  
"Shut up sharpie, and you stop with the attitude, they're just trying to be your friends. Do you even want friends?" I asked  
  
"Ok, just one condition. If I suddenly decide you're not my type of friends then I leave the group no questions asked." Said Gohan with a smirk  
  
he was smirking! Why would he be smirking, its like he is planning something dark and evil and we are the victims, but then again he looks so sexy when he smirks!  
  
Did I just think that? NO I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!! Oh yes you did!! Fine I like him, but that doesn't mean anything.  
  
All the group introduced themselves its funny how all of them are boyfriends and girlfriends except for me and Gohan.  
  
I know Eresa and Tina will play matchmaker any day now. I wonder who they will pair me up with. I wonder if ill let them.  
  
Great now he is gonna test our honesty! We have kept the groups secrets for over a three years now. Sharpener, Eresa and I started this group in first grade and have kept secrets in the group since then. Different members joined in different grades and at different times but never have any of us spilled the beans to anyone.  
  
I wonder what secret he tells us.  
  
I watch as Jane and Tina give Gohan the group secret book and pen. He writes down his secret.  
  
OH MY GOD THAT'S NOT EVEN REAL!!!  
  
He is testing us damn it!! But its clever non the less if any of us spill the entire school will know.  
  
I hope nobody spills.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ How did you like it? Is it good? I want to thank all the reviewers!! Thank you thank you thank you thank you and thank you!!  
  
Poll  
  
1. Who should be the P.E teacher?  
  
Krillin  
  
17  
  
Goku  
  
Vegeta  
  
2. What villain should come back  
  
A crane hermit  
  
B Freiza  
  
C Ginyu force  
  
D emperor Pilaf  
  
Where should Gohan and Videl and Co go to on Friday?  
  
A club  
  
B mall  
  
C have a movie night and slumber party  
  
D go to a party 


	4. chapter three: suprises part I

Thank you reviewers you give me the strength to type what I imagine!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Gohan's POV  
  
I smirked as I wrote down the silliest thing I could think of that everyone would know if it was spilled and it was... I can fly.  
  
It's not a lie. But it's unusual for the people who can't fly. I know they will either know it's the truth or not believe me. If they don't believe it they will most likely spill it. Either way if they spill I'll know they can't be trusted.  
  
Oh well. I do hope however that they don't spill. It will be nice to have actual friends who are my age.  
  
What is that teacher talking about?  
  
Mrs. Cornflower: class dismissed.  
  
Darn. I missed what she said. Oh well on to the next class!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Videl's POV  
  
He looks so cute when he smirks. Oh my God!! I did not just think that! That is wrong Videl! BAD BAD GIRL!! I should be ashamed!! Oh well I can always dream cant I?  
  
Great that teacher of ours is talking again.  
  
Mrs. Cornflower: Class I would like to announce that we will be taking a surprise field trip tomorrow! You do not need permission slips since we have already asked your parents!! Isn't that nice now?  
  
Be here early! Oh and you will not have any other classes tomorrow.  
  
Class dismissed.  
  
Well that was nice, I hope that we go to somewhere other than my house this time. Oh what I would do for a field trip not at my own home. I understand that to many people it's  
  
"Hercule's home! The great champs home!!"  
  
But to me it's a prison. Well it wasn't always like that. Oh well let's see here my next class is: Researching the past. That sounds interesting. I wonder what we will do today.  
  
Mr. Quarry: Hello class. My name is Mr. Quarry. You can call me teacher or teach. Today we will be learning about the martial arts tournament and its champions. You will be divided into groups and will conduct research on and try to interview different contestants.  
  
He just kept on talking; let's see who I get paired up with this time.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
YES!!!! I am doing a mental happy dance since I am paired up with every one in my Group!! This is so good! I wonder who we have to study about or who we have to interview. Im so excited! I cannot believe today is going so well.  
  
And then I feel Gohan slip something into my hand. O my God he touched my hand! Wait a minuet since when do I care about some boy? Since now!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Gohan's point of view.  
  
(Saiyin side) isn't she perfect? She was definitely born to be a strong handsome warrior's mate, namely me.  
  
(Human side) STOP IT!!! Gohan stop thinking these thoughts. Stop him!!  
  
(Saiyin side) Oh will you just shut up? *Ki blasts the human side, causing the human side of Gohan to become unconscious. That should keep his mouth shut.  
  
Gohan sighed as he felt the inner struggle. To say the truth his human side had no effect on him. Ever since he was born Vegeta and his dad, Goku, strengthened his Saiyin side. To say the truth the older the demisaiyin got the more pride he had in his race.  
  
He knew that in two months he wouldn't have to hide his tail anymore since his own grandfather, Bardock, was going to teach about space travel in his high school. Eventually everyone would be familiar and indifferent with the idea of aliens.  
  
He knew that the only reason Bardock would be teaching a bunch of teenage earthlings about space was because capsule corp. forged a contract between earth and all its nations, Vegittsie and namek. To say the truth capsule corp.'s privet hospital employed 23 humans, 15 Saiyins and 5 nameks plus one Yajerobi.  
  
Of course Yajerobi was the prey of Vegeta every time Vegeta was in the hospital.  
  
Ah well he just hoped that this surprise field trip tomorrow wouldn't be the CC space trip that Bulma kept talking about. Thirty students and 10 chaperons would be put onboard two spaceships (20 in each) and spend one year in space.  
  
He was hoping he would be able to escape the trip across the galaxy with the excuse of school because if he went Radittz would chaperon his ship. That would be torture since he couldn't live with his uncle over two days.  
  
I decided to tell Videl to meet me in the parking lot with the rest of her minions after school. Let's hope Belka won't find out and show her face.  
  
I touched Videl's hand! But my Saiyin side isn't satisfied, oh well maybe a year in space with Videl wont be such a bad thing...than again maybe not.  
  
The rest of the school day went uneventfully; all my new male "friends" and fellow students got to see my muscles in the locker room and dared me to go shirtless. I Complied and felt the error of my ways when all the girls, including Videl, gaped at me with little hearts in their eyes.  
  
I was not happy that Belka wouldn't leave me alone and was shocked to find that I was the fittest in the school, ah well good thing Vegeta and Goku attended this school when they where teenagers , the board cant say that Im the first.  
  
After P.E we had lunch and I was horrified to see a booth set up selling ... merchandise with my face on it! And I though I was a nerd, I should have just listened to my human side and wore a shirt, nooo I had to defend my pride. Then again what's so wrong with muscles? It's not my fault Im Saiyin and cant help but be muscular.  
  
During lunch Videl invited me to sit at a table with them and I accepted. I was praying in my head though that they wouldn't stare at the amount of food I ate, so I checked the VK rule book(Vegeta and Kakkarot ) rule number eighty one section F page 556 :  
  
When eating in public always eat a sensu bean first. (In the episodes they not only restore strength but they satisfy your appetite no matter how big)  
  
Although the rule was created by Chichi and Bulma it was pounded in with non other than THE FRYING PAN OF DOOM!!! So it became a law.  
  
Right after he finished his "lunch" (a sensu bean and a small bowl of rice with beef) the speakers flickered and Mr. Roses's voice could be heard all over the school.  
  
Mr. Roses: hello students of orange star high school. I would like to call the attention of the seniors. All seniors please report to the gym, it's highly important that all seniors that plan on graduating attend.  
  
After the speakers flickered and died he watched as all 120 senior students stood up some grumbling others mumbling and started walking towards the gym.  
  
Videl was saying something about how stupid meetings where while sharpener and max dragged Tenchi who was desperately trying to run away, josh was frowning but walking behind sharpener, Eresa clung unto Videl's hand and was chatting away at what it could be, Alex looked happy, Jane lectured Alex about being happy, Tina was looking worried and was mumbling that she didn't do it and I was praying Bulma had nothing to do with the meeting.  
  
Upon walking into the gym my heart nearly stopped. Up on the stage along with the flag of Japan was the Saiyin flag of the earth colony. This was not good,  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
muhahahaha I will not continue updating if I don't get another ten or so reviews so please review I wanna write!! .... Or maybe.... 


	5. chapter Four : surprises part II

Thank you all for reviewing! Enjoy this chapter!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan watched in horror as the Saiyin flag proudly displayed Vegittsie's royal crest on the space station. The Saiyin earth colony was a handful of Saiyins living on a space station that was near earth. They where placed their as an attempt to protect the royal family living on earth.  
  
Gohan sighed as he tried to figure out what this could be about and who could be behind it.  
  
Bulma? Nope, wherever Bulma goes the sign CC is apparent.  
  
Radittz? Nope, too dim to figure out that I was the one who dyed his hair green.  
  
Who could it be then? Just as he was thinking this thought the principle came up to the microphone and began speaking.  
  
Mr. Rosés: Hello seniors! SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN YOU PUNKS!!!!  
  
At that every single student in the room stopped whatever they where doing and sat down. They all knew better than to mess with Mr. Roses, not only was he a strict principle he was the cousin and best friend of the one and only Hercule Satin.  
  
Gohan waited for Mr. Roses to tell the students why there was the Saiyin flag on stage. He found he didn't need to wait long for he began talking right after everyone sat down.  
  
Mr. Roses: seniors, since this is your last year in school, we have decided to make it a year you shall remember for the rest of your lives; we have divided you into four groups. Each group will have a different activity that you shall do for the entire year. One group will go into space, one group will live at the Vegittsie earth colony for a year, one group will get to work at the martial arts tournament center and the last group will be going to the Amazon to look for a lost city. You will receive a letter stating which group you're in and when you leave in the mail tomorrow. Enjoy your year! You are dismissed  
  
With that the principle left the stage and the entire class erupted in talking, Gohan however was pale, he was in BIG trouble. In either group he would be forced to reveal his hidden powers.  
  
Then again who cared? Why not be who I am? After all I am an elite Saiyin, a SUPER Saiyin to be correct*^.^*  
  
Then again what would happen if the earth found out about space and stuff? What would happen to his family? Then again who cared?  
  
Gohan sighed as he looked at the person who was trying to talk to him, you guessed it, Eresa!  
  
"Wouldn't it be just so exciting if we got to go to space as a group? That would be just so much fun! Looking at planets, visiting the moon..." gushed Eresa.  
  
"And getting killed by aliens, Yup, it's what we all are just waiting for!" answered Josh.  
  
"SHUT IT JOSH!!!" yelled Sharpener.  
  
All was well with the world, ah well ill just have to tell them later.  
  
Gohan what are you doing today after school? Asked Eresa with a mischievous glint in her eyes  
  
I guess Im not doing anything, why?  
  
"Well, since this is the first day of school and you have joined our exclusive-hard-to-get-into-club we need to get together and learn about each other!" said an overjoyed Jane.  
  
"What? Not one on one, right?" asked a very nervous Gohan  
  
"Of course not, we all get together, watch a movie or study and talk about ourselves and our ever changing lives." Said Tenchi in a quite voice eyeing Alex hoping he could escape her wrath of Tenchi-you-should-have-explained- before-Eresa-did.  
  
I wasn't sure exactly what they meant but once Videl asked how could I tell her No? If my human side was dominant I might have cowered in fear of rejection, luckily, it was my Saiyin side that dominated my thoughts and decisions, so of course I feared nothing, at least not yet.  
  
"Gohan, can we come to your place?" asked Videl still glaring at him  
  
"I guess we could if you don't mind walking a lot." Said Gohan with the most Vegeta/Kakkarot decision making face that read "whatever"  
  
"Alrighty then, since we where dismissed early I guess we are supposed to stop by the office before we leave" said max looking at the small note in his hand.  
  
"And why is that amigo boy?" asked Sharpner  
  
"Because they changed our stupid schedules, that's why! "said a very happy Eresa.  
  
I watched as our little group started walking out of the gym to the office, we weren't the only ones since Belka and Co where there too. Who knew? Actually I did so I diverted our group in the following way.  
  
"Um guys lets go see the trophies!"  
  
"Gohan you nerd, we need to get our schedules first!" answered a mildly shocked Sharpener  
  
"I demand to see the trophies since we are-- *cough*Belka*cough*is*cough*coming*cough* --this way."  
  
"Ok Gohan lets see the trophies!" said a stunned Videl.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Videl's POV  
  
Videl stood up and walked to the gym thoroughly annoyed and suspicious. Gohan was hiding something but what? And what was that furry thing that was flicking near his shoes?  
  
All in due time thought Videl, Gohan would spill and she would make sure that she would be the one he spilled to.  
  
She liked him and she knew it but she wasn't going to do anything about it. Why? Because she liked him, she didn't want her father to kill him, nor did she want to feel rejected. He most likely liked Belka anyways. Everyone liked Belka. Ah well life was good none the less.  
  
She reached the gym first and looked intently at the flag that was completely foreign to her.  
  
She had never seen anything like it before so she decided to wait and see her group's reaction, maybe someone knew this flag.  
  
Eresa? Nope  
  
Jane? Nope  
  
Alex? Nope  
  
Tina? Nope  
  
Max, Sharpener and Tenchi? Nope, dope nope and nope Josh? Nope  
  
Gohan? Bingo, he looks very pale now. He isn't happy to see this flag, so that means he knows this flag. Ill just have to ask him later.  
  
I listened to Mr. Roses speaking  
  
Mr. Roses: seniors, since this is your last year in school, we have decided to make it a year you shall remember for the rest of your lives; we have divided you into four groups. Each group will have a different activity that you shall do for the entire year. One group will go into space, one group will live at the Vegittsie earth colony for a year, one group will get to work at the martial arts tournament center and the last group will be going to the Amazon to look for a lost city. You will receive a letter stating which group you're in and when you leave in the mail tomorrow. Enjoy your year! You are dismissed  
  
With that the principle left the stage and the entire class erupted in talking, and I decided to talk to Gohan. However a certain blonde reached him before I did. Ah well life can't be perfect now can it?  
  
She began my plan for me! Always count on your best friends to help start a plan! Wait a minuet. What's that look in her eyes? Oh my God she has that look again she only had it twice, when she set Tenchi and Alex together and when she planned a nasty prank on the jock that kept bugging her (no it's not Sharpener)  
  
Oh well ill just pitch in and convince him to come to our get together or to host our get together  
  
"Gohan, can we come to your place?" I asked glaring at him  
  
"I guess we could if you don't mind walking a lot" said Gohan with a tone and look that made him look as if he didn't care. What if he didn't care?  
  
"Alrighty then, since we where dismissed early I guess we are supposed to stop by the office before we leave" said max looking at the small note in his hand.  
  
I was about to say something but Sharpie just couldn't hold hi tongue longer than a minuet.  
  
"And why is that amigo boy?" asked Sharpner  
  
"Because they changed our stupid schedules, that's why! "Said a very happy Eresa  
  
I watched as she flung herself at Sharpener and latched onto his arm. I knew they were an item but it never seized to amaze me how they got together, ah well that their problem. I don't need a guy although it would be nice to throw myself at Gohan. And just what am I thinking? I have lost it! I want to scream or do I? Why do I feel like I really like Gohan?  
  
For some reason Gohan decided to see the trophies, I couldn't figure out why until he used cough code.  
  
Even though every body knows cough code they don't catch on quickly, Sharpener and the rest where clueless. He was about to say something when I figured out what he was saying.  
  
What he said stunned me, he didn't like Belka, or he was avoiding her since he wanted to leave the hall in order for Belka and co to just trot past us as if we where never there.  
  
This day was getting better and better for me.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Thank you for reading!! 


	6. chapter Five: a plot revealed?

Hey everybody!! Im back, sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoy this chapter!!  
  
Videl + Gohan  
  
Alex + Tenchi  
  
Eresa + Sharpener  
  
Jane + Josh  
  
Tina + Max  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Gohan's POV  
  
Gohan slowly stretched debating whether to go to school today or not since his entire class was coming on a field trip to CC. and well he lived at CC.  
  
Gohan sighed as he thought about yesterday. Nothing really happened after they where dismissed, the entire gang was going to have a sleep over at his house but he managed to change the date to today. The downfall?  
  
They went to the office and had their letters sent to his address since the letters where supposed to come the morning they all woke up after a night of movies. And he was stuck with his "friends" for the entire evening.  
  
Ah well, life can't be perfect now can it? If it was perfect that meant that Dende was at a meeting again and that Popo was taking care of things.  
  
Who knew that Dende would be so mean to him after he saved him many, many, times from the likes of Vegeta, Bulma, Chi-chi, Freiza, the Ginyu force, androids and Cell?  
  
Who knew? He sighed, life sucked sometimes.  
  
He looked at his room; the room was a perfect square. 20ft wide and 20ft long, the walls where painted a very light coffee color, the floors where made out of wood that was almost black but it was brown. His bed was in the center of the room and contained five or so different blankets and matching pillows: a light brown comforter and a light brown pillow, a fur blanket made out of two giant tiger pelts, one jaguar pelt and one pillow made out of one black leopard pelt. A black silk blanket and a black silk pillow, and a mink throw (in my universe no animals are extinct).  
  
As you walk into the room the farthest wall has the bed's headboard, above the bed is a large panoramic window with bamboo curtains.  
  
On the left wall there was a dark mahogany bookcase spanning the entire wall, on the right wall was two doors, one to a walk in closet and another to the bathroom.  
  
He sighed and walked into his kitchen, everything was very modern, spacey and in the colors of Caribbean blue and ocean blue. The microwave and oven where put together (microwave on top of oven) and looked like a double oven.  
  
The stove was in the middle of the kitchen on an island and the sink was near the refrigerator, amazingly enough this fridge was always loaded with food , even though it could hold only enough food to keep 6 people alive for 6 months (four full Saiyin meals for one Saiyin and eight snacks)  
  
One entire wall though was full of doors that led to the balcony.  
  
He opened the fridge and got out a CC breakfast in a bottle© made exclusively for Saiyins. It was a major hit on Vegittsie and it was a major hit on earth among the Saiyins.  
  
He sighed as he sat down in the living room (completely white, white marble floors, silver plasma TV that covered an entire wall, white modern couch and a glass table holding a white vase)  
  
He sat there drinking his breakfast and thinking about his situation. If he went he could play stupid but end up with the entire class knowing either way, if he just let them bump into him in CC then he would get a little more fun. Then it hit him, the greatest idea all morning.  
  
Gohan threw away his bottle and went to the elevator pressing the button G that stood for the gym. As the doors opened he saw Vegeta just coming out of the GR.  
  
Perfect.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!"  
  
"What do you want brat?" asked a slightly amused Vegeta, the only time Gohan said "hey Vegeta" was when there was an amusing plan.  
  
"Well my class is coming here today for a field trip and I was wondering, maybe we could just "bump" into them later today and see what happens. Wanna join me?" asked Gohan with a smirk that was unquestionable proof that Gohan spent way too much time with Vegeta.  
  
"Well brat, I think I will but a little differently." Answered Vegeta now with his own smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes  
  
"Im listening." Answered Gohan  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I forgot to tell you! Vegeta is the president of CC!!! Bulma decided that she wanted to have more time to shop, invent and to spent "time" with Vegeta and build more regeneration tanks and space craft.  
  
Vegeta's office is the GR and a large office in the center of CC. of course everyone thought Bulma was mad but they saw the wisdom of her ways.  
  
Vegeta was a diamond mine for CC (where do you think the perfect skills trunks had came from? Mr. and Mrs. Briefs? Course not!!!)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Videl's POV  
  
BEEEP BEEEP BEEP *smack*  
  
Videl groaned as her alarm clock went off. She did not like waking up so early in the morning. They where supposed to be at school at 8, but Eresa insisted that she, Videl, would come to her, Eresa, house so that she would look suitable to meet the Vegeta Ojisama and if they where lucky the elusive Bulma Briefs Ojisama.  
  
Videl quickly put on her normal outfit (sneakers, bicycle shorts and a baggy t-shirt) and ran down the stairs only to bump into the one and only Angela Ashes her father's current girl friend. She absolutely hated her and she knew the feeling was mutual.  
  
Her parents divorced right before the cell games and Hercule got custody of her since her mother disappeared. Nobody knew where she was or how to find her; at least they thought they did.  
  
Angela had been the reason they divorced. She wormed her way into Hercules heart and had been controlling her father for six years now. ( she had two years to worm her way in)  
  
She sighed she hated Angela and Hercule loved Angela what to do? Avoid Angela. At least until today, she had enough money to rent her own place or she could stay with Eresa (Erasa's parents where the only parents sympathetic to her cause, all her other friends parents never met Sheba Space Satin.)  
  
She had packed all her valuables and favorite things in capsules and carried them in a single gold capsule that she kept on a chain around her neck.  
  
Today was the day she would "move out"  
  
"Good morning Angela, sorry can't talk I gotta run. Bye!" said Videl trying to jog to the door leading to freedom  
  
"Where you off to today? "Asked a suspiciously sweet Angela who was blocking the door  
  
Darn it! Thought Videl, how the h*ll am I gonna escape?  
  
"School" answered Videl. She was not going to be held back by a crazy blond with the name Angela.  
  
"Oh really? Isn't it a little early for school?" asked an obviously unhappy Angela  
  
"Yes really, Goodbye now!!" said Videl inching closer and closer to the door, going around Angela she broke into a straight out run and sped her way to the door.  
  
Since she was running pretty fast Angela couldn't stop the teen or ask anymore questions and give out any threats.  
  
Videl stopped running when she was three blocks from her house; she started to walk enjoying her new found freedom!  
  
She had left a note for her father in every single room, and left a memo on every single answering machine. She knew full well her father wouldn't miss her.  
  
Maybe five or six years ago, but not now, this is why she had to "move".  
  
Her father cared too much for Angela now and didn't believe his own daughter when she told him that Angela was stealing money from his personal safe and was abusing her.  
  
Oh well, her new mission was to get some information on her mother and find her, but only after I find out about our mysterious rude but cute teenage guy, or Gohan.  
  
She walked up the small carefully paved pathway that led to the front door of her destination.  
  
Eresa's family wasn't rich but they weren't poor. They where in the upper- middle class section of life: they lived in a small suburb two miles from CC.  
  
She walked up and knocked on the door, who knew maybe she would be living here for a while. She sighed and waited for someone to open the door.  
  
A very happy Eresa opened the door. They both silently made their way past the living room, dining room and kitchen to the farthest room of the house. On the door there was a small gold sign with the obvious written on it.  
  
Once they where in the room (it's a small rectangular bedroom with everything in the shades of pink and white, her bathroom is in the same décor) They began to talk.  
  
"Well did you finally do it?" asked Eresa while pulling various bags from the mall out of her closet.  
  
"Ya, it's a good thing today is a field trip and sleep over at a place my dad doesn't have the numbers. I don't want him to find me till Im ready." Answered Videl seating her self on Eresa's double bed and getting ready for the 101 questions that Eresa would start shooting  
  
"So lets see here *pulls out a small store bag with the logo CC© on it* do you have a guy you like yet? Where are you gonna stay tomorrow? What do you think about Sharpner? And do you know what he told me the other day?" asked Eresa while decapsulising a rack with eight outfits on it and a make up table with a chair.  
  
"I don't like any guys yet Eresa, Im most likely gonna stay with you and no I don't know what Sharpie told you yesterday." Answered Videl while standing up and looking through the rack  
  
"Well Sharpner talked to Alex, Tenchi, Jane, Josh, Tina and Max and told me that it would be neat if Gohan would be your boyfriend. Anyhow Im gonna set you up with him and you better not protest until you at least get to know him more." said Eresa while putting on a cute pair of white slacks with a light pink form fitting sleeveless blouse.  
  
"why are you telling me?" asked Videl while putting on some black slacks with a black baby tee with the words curiously strong printed in small white letters on it.  
  
"Because I want to know if you even think he is cute, I know he is Videl don't deny it." Said Eresa while styling her hair style  
  
"Well I do think he is cute but he is a bit on the dark side." Said Videl while brushing her shoulder length black hair  
  
"Dark side or not he is now on our squad, and besides I thought you liked a "bit on the dark side" type guys." Said Eresa while seating Videl on the make-up chair to begin her art.  
  
"I do and Eresa he could leave whenever, we promised not to hold him remember?" said Videl sitting down and allowing Eresa to begin her make-up job.  
  
"Well we just need to make sure that he doesn't leave. And Videl he wouldn't leave if you where his girlfriend or fiancée" said Eresa working on Videl's makeup but at the word fiancée she stopped and clasped her hands together with little hearts in her eyes.  
  
"I guess he wouldn't but how do you know whether me and Gohan would get along together?" asked a Videl with a Eresa working on her.  
  
"You see Videl I don't know but I have a feeling you guys will be Perfect together (to all you people, Eresa is a match maker and usually she never fails to make a perfect couple even if she knows nothing about either person)  
  
"I guess you know these things Eresa but let me figure it out on my own ok?" Videl said this but in her head a war was going on, did she like Gohan? Who was Gohan anyhow? And why did she think he was cute?  
  
One side of her kept saying that they where meant to be and her other side was telling her to leave all male and female species alone. To be a loner.  
  
She came to one answer first she would have to figure out all of Gohan's secrets she knew he was hiding something from them, he was hiding a lot and she was the only one who figured it out.  
  
By the time they both where done it was 7:30 and they barely had any time to lose so they grabbed some cereal bars and water bottles and flew on Videl's jet to school. They where 15 minuets early but every one was there or at least it seemed like every one was there.  
  
Videl and Eresa walked to their group to find one man missing, Gohan.  
  
After greeting each other the questions began.  
  
"Have any of you seen Gohan today?" asked Eresa, her plan would not be spoiled.  
  
"Sorry babes haven't seen him, he probably was too scared to meet the most powerful person on earth, and I mean money wise." Said sharpener  
  
And just when they where about to start talking about their exciting day the principal started to talk.  
  
Mr. Roses: ALL YOU PUNKS OUT THERE SHUT UP!!! Class today we are going to CC I will be your chaperone today. Any questions?  
  
Random student: uh sir what happened to Mrs. Cornflower?  
  
Mr. Roses: she's taking the day off. NOW SHUT UP AND GO INTO THE BUS!! There will be no talking, kissing, whining, crying, jumping up and down or swearing during the ride. Alright is everyone here? SON GOHAN ARE YOU HERE??  
  
No answer  
  
Mr. Roses: alrighty then the punk gets a big fat F.  
  
The ride was long and boring due to the fact that nobody could talk with the psychotic principle on board the bus. Once they came to the south wing of CC ( I describe the entire CC in chapter 3 a.k.a chapter 1) all the students where led to the first level where they met their tour guide. This tour guide was a petite but muscular woman with short black spiky hair wearing black slacks and a black blouse; she had a furry black belt wrapped around her waist.  
  
Tour guide: hello everyone my name is Strawba Loyaltov (loyal to Vegittsie) I will be your tour guide today. First I will give you a tour of the south wing and then the center wing. Afterwards we will meet Mr. Ojisama's secretary and maybe you will get to meet him. Any questions before we begin?  
  
Random student2: do we get to meet Bulma Briefs Ojisama?  
  
Sharpner: do we get to see their living quarters?  
  
Belka: do we get to kiss Mr. Ojisama?  
  
All female classmates except Tina, Videl, Alex, and Jane: yeah! Do we get to kiss Mr. Ojisama?  
  
All males: -.-  
  
Strawba: O.O um first of all we might be able to meet Mrs. Ojisama, second we might if we have to go to the president's home office and thirdly no you are not allowed to even touch him. If you do you could be killed.  
  
Mr. Roses: o-k, so he is into heavy security?  
  
Strawba: I guess you could say that. Let's begin the tour? Alrighty then follow me.  
  
After our tour guide showed us the south wing, gave us a small tour on the east wing, and then toured us on most of the center wing she told us we would now get to go to his main office.(Vegeta's "main" office is not the GR, it's a huge room at the top of the center wing. The entire room has windows fixated in a way so he could navigate CC through space while sitting at his desk. Yes CC is a giant space ship, but nobody besides the Z- senshi know that.)  
  
Everyone was tingling with excitement, even the tour guide since even she rarely got to see him. Vegeta was elusive as well as strange.  
  
Once the eight elevator doors opened and all thirty students exited into the room they where greeted by Vegeta's head secretary, Maya Pink. (She is a Saiyin who dyed her hair pink. She got kicked of Vegittsie for her "crime" non the less she is an excellent secretary and the only secretary Vegeta can stand and cannot kill since she is his cousin)  
  
Maya Pink: hello everybody, how may I help you?  
  
While saying this she gets out a handheld device and starts looking at it while pocking it with a pen-like device, for those who figured this one out, I give you a cookie)  
  
Strawba: um, Im supposed to introduce this class to his high- err I mean the president.  
  
Maya: oh really? Let's see here, when are you supposed to meet his Excellency?  
  
Class and Mr. Roses: ???  
  
Mr. Roses: excuse me, but why do you keep referring to him as royalty?  
  
Maya: well ill let your "tour" guide explain since she already hasn't. you know Strawba if they would have addressed him improperly they could be killed, how inconsiderate of you.  
  
(by the way they where told about space travel, aliens and Vegittsie when they where touring the center wing and Vegeta wears a headset during "work hours" so that Maya can reach him and forward calls to him. If he is in the GR the headset is hooked up to the intercom so he doesn't destroy the device while training)  
  
Strawba: haha, oops. Anyways the president of CC is also the crown prince of Vegittsie. Since we, as in Maya and I, are from Vegittsie we refer to him in that way. Any questions?  
  
Sharpner: where is Vegittsie again?  
  
Strawba: it's around five week's journey on the CC voyage (it's a space ship)  
  
Maya: I've contacted Mr. Ojisama and he will see you know, since Strawba has never been to the north wing I will give you a quick tour,  
  
Videl stood in utter shock, she was not only going to meet Mr. Ojisama who happened to double as a crown prince of some planet in outer space, but she was going to see his home. She was so happy. She looked at Eresa and she was hopping up and down from excitement.  
  
Jane and josh where doing a victory boogie, Sharpner looked like a kid in a candy store with a very rich aunt, Tina and max where in a 2-second kiss, Alex and Tenchi where smirking and adjusting their hidden video camera's.  
  
Everyone else where excited but the weirdest one of all was Mr. Roses. Mr. Roses was doing some kind of country victory dance while whispering "yahoo".  
  
Videl glanced at their tour guide Strawba who looked very, very happy. Looks like she hasn't been there either.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
NO POV,, in other words you get to see everybody's thoughts!!  
  
Strawba led the class after Maya. Maya was defiantly a figure to stick in everyone's mind. She was 5 ft tall, very thin, with no traces of muscle or fat and wearing a short pink business skirt with a white sleeveless, collar- less blouse with pink pumps. Her hair was very short and spiky; the most interesting feature was that her hair was a light pink color. Her complexion was very pale and she had a light pink furry belt wrapped around her waist.  
  
Eresa, Tina, Alex, Jane, Videl, Sharpner, Josh, Max, and Tenchi walked behind Maya and absorbed what everything they saw.  
  
They had just stepped off the subway that took them from the center wing to the north wing. After the quick ride they exited and followed Maya to the front doors of CC.  
  
After a brief tour of the entire wing with the exception of two levels (Gohan's home and the gym) the secretary escorted them to the gym level. Once they arrived all the students fell into shock  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I will leave thee now!  
  
Vegeta: BRAT CONTINUE THE D*MN*D STORY NOW. Just when things where getting good...  
  
Fine vegetable!! But this is for all those patient readers!!  
  
Vegeta: what???? Grrrrrr  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
note: the gym level is divided into four parts where the elevators open there is part1, a room with four walls, one wall has elevator doors, second wall has a window, door and intercom to view and talk to whoever is in the GR: the door leads to the GR, the third wall leads to Part2, a gym with various equipment. And the fourth wall has two doors leading to the men's locker room and the women's locker room.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Before them stood Gohan and Mr. Ojisama, upon looking closer Videl found that Gohan and Mr. Ojisama where behind the wall with the window, door, mic and buttons in some kind of a training room. It seemed like they where engaged in a one pinky push up contest.  
  
Both where smirking and didn't notice the class gaping at them, even the great Hercule couldn't do that.  
  
What shocked Videl even more was what they where wearing. She always thought that Mr. Ojisama was a short, un-muscular, gray haired dude in his thirties who wore business suits and was afraid of sweat; she thought Gohan was a weak nerdy coward, and she found herself shocked once again.  
  
Gohan was very muscular, but all his muscles where lean and not bulgy. He was wearing a black sleeveless GI that showed of his arms and chest with Black combat boots. As if it was some kind of a fad he was wearing a black furry belt around his waist.  
  
Mr. Ojisama (a.k.a veggie!!) was wearing a tight black spandex tank with black bicycle shorts without any shoes (barefooted veggie on the loose RUN!!!!!) it was obvious that he was Very well built and most likely trained a lot.  
  
She heard the last of his sentence with awe.  
  
"Why the h*ll did you destroy my last pair of boots?" said Vegeta while growling  
  
He hated it when the brat kept destroying his things, he just hated it! Now he would have to order another eight thousand or so and have his dad yell at him for depleting Vegittsie's supplies.  
  
"I just thought Id do you the favor" snickered Gohan. He loved destroying Vegeta's boots. Why? He didn't know, he just liked destroying Vegeta's boots. He liked to destroy Bulma's blueprints for the elusive tail grooming comb, and he loved hiding his mom's frying pan.  
  
He was weird this way.  
  
Sharpner, Tenchi, max, and josh stood there gaping. Even though they had seen Gohan change, and had seen Mr. Ojisama's pictures in men's training magazines they never thought that the two looked like brothers.  
  
Sharpner couldn't believe his eyes. Mr. Ojisama looked like he was 21 years old even though everyone knew he was at least 35 and Gohan looked like he was Mr. Ojisama's little brother, well a taller little brother.  
  
All the males stared in jealousy while all the females stared with little hearts in their eyes (yup even Videl)  
  
Eresa glanced at Gohan and a thought struck her mind. Gohan is soo hot, too bad we aren't allowed to kiss Mr. Ojisama, Gohan and Videl will be such a cute couple! I hope my plan works!!! Wait a minute, I forgot my plan. Shoot.  
  
Gohan smirked as he saw his fellow students entered the room, his smirk was noticed by Vegeta and he looked at his secretary and her "guests" this was going to be soo much fun.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
What is the Saiyins plot? What will Hercule do? Will Videl save the day? And why am I not making any sense.  
  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter! 


	7. chapter six: the tears of a champion

Chapter 8  
  
Hey everybody!! WOW so many reviews!! I really appreciate it so I tried to sneak on the PC and type up this chapter for you guys.  
  
I hope you really enjoy it!  
  
I don't remember if I mentioned this but Gohan has several bonds, since he is a Saiyin, he has a brotherly bond with Vegeta, Goku and later on Goten. He will later on have a bond with Videl.  
  
chapter 8  
  
Gohan smirked as he saw his fellow students entered the room, his smirk was noticed by Vegeta and he looked at his secretary and her "guests" this was going to be soo much fun.  
  
Vegeta telepathically told Gohan to ignore everyone and pretend they noticed nothing,  
  
Gohan agreed, he was happy that he trained long enough with Vegeta to hide all true emotions that he felt.  
  
Strawba by now had become part of the student body and along with all the other females admired her Saiyin prince, she couldn't have him though. She still remembered the first time she met the prince and later on his "mate" she honestly had no clue why Vegeta stayed with her.  
  
flashback  
  
Strawba smiled at Maya. Maya had come to the Saiyin earth colony to recruit Saiyins to work on earth at CC. Strawba had been hired as a tour guide and she was very happy. Everyone knew that CC practically ruled the world and that prince Vegeta was at the head of it. She was getting very excited since she would get to meet him if she was lucky enough.  
  
The next day she was one of the labs during her break. She heard that prince Vegeta came to the labs frequently but none of the employees told her why instead they looked a little flushed.  
  
As she was standing near this one blue haired scientist working on some kind of device she saw the prince walk in. she couldn't believe it, and she wasn't going to miss this chance to flirt with him.  
  
She walked up to him and smiled; he lifted up one eyebrow and crossed his arms.  
  
"Hi" I said  
  
And he then said  
  
"What do you want third class? Im busy so spit it out."  
  
She decided to use the Saiyin term for date, so she did but she could never in a million years imagined his reaction.  
  
"Do you want to go hunting sometime?" she asked while smiling  
  
"Hmmm. I'll have to ask the woman about that, it should be fun. Are you selling lodges near any rivers?" he asked her with a thoughtful look.  
  
"No" I answered, I thought that by woman he meant his secretary and I knew for sure nothing could be going on since they where relatives. I smiled at him  
  
I was hoping you would go hunting with me. He smirked, so was that a yes? I couldn't dare to ask  
  
I began to put my arm around his neck to give him a kiss when I was pulled back by my hair. I turned around to find a royally pissed off blue haired bimbo. Was that a tail? Oh my God that changes things; she was a royally pissed of Saiyin mutant wench.  
  
What do you want whore? I sneered at her, I thought she couldn't fight but she knew something much worse.  
  
Im a whore am I? I'll remember that when Im crowned, love can you fire her?  
  
Love? Who was Love?? Who was she speaking to? I turned around to a amused Vegeta. Only then did I notice his mark, he was taken. Then it hit me they where mates. This couldn't be happing to me.  
  
"I wont fire her woman, but ill keep her around when you see her you can vent your stress at her, my present to you." He then smirked and walked past me and circled his arms around her waist and ordered me to leave them be.  
  
My life long dream could never come true since I got a closer look at their marks, they where bonded mates. Rare and unique, I heard that the bond even lasted when one of them died and that it could not be broken.  
  
I was not happy  
  
end flashback  
  
At that moment Vegeta decided to ruin her walk down fantasy/memory lane with a Ki blast at Gohan.  
  
The entire class watched in awe as Vegeta fired a small energy beam from his finger at Gohan and almost passed out from shock when Gohan deflected it with his pinky.  
  
Maya came up to the intercom and began speaking into the microphone.  
  
"Hello your highness. The class is here to meet you, would you like to postpone your meeting or would you like to keep the schedule the way it is?" said Maya without any emotion or malice.  
  
The class didn't know what to expect since nobody knew anything about the president of capsule corp. they never even heard his voice.  
  
"Fine, As long as the terms remain the same, you may brief the brats on the terms while Kakkarot's brat and I shall emerge" answered Vegeta in his same usual gruff tone.  
  
At the order Maya faced the students and began telling them the "terms"  
  
Alright, no one will touch, hug, kiss, jump on, talk disrespectfully, ask stupid questions or comment on the physic of Mr. Ouji in his presence. Mr. Roses will be allowed to shake hands with Mr. Ouji and after wards you shall be guided to the subway that will take you to the mall.  
  
The students all nodded and watched as Gohan and Vegeta stepped into the room, both looking regal and powerful.  
  
All of Gohan's new friends decided that today's movie night will definitely be an answer/question session with Gohan.  
  
Eresa beamed. She knew exactly what to do. But first she would need to get all the girls together. Probably tomorrow, everyone thought she was dumb but she wasn't. She just acted dumb in order to keep every one clueless to her ingenious and somewhat crazy plots.  
  
meanwhile at the Satin mansion: Hercules office  
  
The pale red headed agent who was dressed in a suit most stereotype agents wear looked at his favorite customer, Mr. Satin or the one and only "champ" of the world.  
  
He had an ingenious plan, a plan involving CC, a plan that would triple...no quadruple his paycheck.  
  
And now all he had left to do was convince Hercule, he knew CC was in the bag since this would bring money into both corporations.  
  
"Hercule!! Baby!! How's my favorite star feeling today???" asked the beaming Mr. Catch (get it??? Ah well Im not funny waaaahhh)  
  
"Hmmm I think Im fine, though my sweat pea won't talk to me for two weeks now. What am I ever gonna do??? Wailed Hercule  
  
Well Im sure she will be fine. I know!!! Why not remind HER that she needs to TALK to YOU? Answered Larry Catch while thinking hehehehe this is going to be way too easy  
  
Oh how will I do that Larry? HOW? If my Videl doesn't speak to me Im going to cry like theirs no tomorrow!!! I would never sniff thought that sniff MY Videl would ever abandon me. I don't understand why did she abandon me?? Wailed Hercule  
  
Well Hercule I'll answer that for you. You see Capsule Corporation is very popular today, almost more popular than YOU. Videl is ashamed that her "champ" hasn't struck a deal with CC!! All you have to do is call mr.oiji and offer this deal to him. Said Larry while handing Hercule a single piece of paper and a business card  
  
The paper stated:  
  
Deal  
  
Everything CC produces has Hercules face on it. All revenues for porudcts are split 50/50.  
  
And the card stated in neat secretarial hand writing  
  
To get direct access to Mr. Ouji call # 100-111-im01 To talk to Mr. Ouji at any time call # 100-111-GR4V  
  
So Hercule walked up to his brand new CC (who else? Sony?) Communicator. Works like a phone only you can see people on the other end and they can see you. (Somewhat similar to Web cam)  
  
And began to dial the second number  
  
back at CC  
  
Videl was having a internal war. She had figured out that she liked Gohan a lot; o-k maybe "like" wasn't the word. For some reason though she felt like he was her soul mate and they where meant to be, but she didn't even know him yet so she decided to put all that on pause.  
  
At the moment she decided that she was going to shock every one and throw a fit until something stopped her.  
  
She listened to Maya talking to the class about the terms and nodded her head. All this was broken rather soon when a button near a keyboard that was on the desk that had a giant monitor hanging above it began to blink.  
  
Vegeta growled. Another blasted phone call. Most likely Kakkarot's harpy, yet again, demanding him to leave Gohan alone, what does she know anyhow?  
  
He longer had time to plot schemes and go torture people with Gohan and Kakkarot; Ahh the good all days, when the trio played a prank Zarbon, Freiza and king cold.  
  
flashback  
  
Soo why are they here? Asked Goku  
  
Well obviously they want to kill me Kakkarot. They want to kill everyone on the planet, Even Chichi. Said Vegeta although the last sentence was just to get the third class to comply  
  
NOOOOOOO.NOT CHICHI!! Shouted Goku  
  
Shut up you dork. They'll hear us!! Retorted Vegeta  
  
Gohan blinked  
  
But Vegeta if she dies, not only will I be all alone in the world, NOBODY WILL FEED ME!!!! Wailed Goku  
  
Gohan and Vegeta both fell down. Five hours later three figures crept into the ship floating in the shadows. One of the shadows that was in the lead signaled the three bedrooms and the three shadows embarked into three separate rooms.  
  
In the dead of the night the three shadows snuck out of the giant monstrosity that served as a ship into the forest.  
  
At dawn three shrill girly screams resounded from the ship. (Imagine Freiza screaming like a girl... I erupt in laughter at the thought don't you?)  
  
Five minuets later three more screams could be heard, and then a kaboom.  
  
Out of the ship flew three agitated warriors (or are they?)  
  
Freiza was dyed pink from head to toe, including his tail, and was dressed in a strawberry outfit. Zarbon was dyed dark blue from head to toe, his hair was put in a bun and dusted with glitter, and he was wearing a large round blueberry costume. King Cold was another story, his skin was dyed yellow and brown and he was wearing a costume that looked like a badly mashed banana.  
  
end flash back  
  
That was when they committed their first and best prank ever, definitely a strange but worthy prank.  
  
Vegeta smirked at the memory. He walked up to the blinking light and tapped the keyboard that was right by it only to see the one face he couldn't stand looking at.  
  
The face of Hercule the so called "champ" who actually only got in the way.  
  
What. Do. You. Want. Asked a not so happy Vegeta, his arms crossed and his ever present scowl in place  
  
Hiya there Mr. Ouji!! Let's see here my agent Larry Catch would like to speak to you bought something really important. Replayed Hercule fidgeting over the way Vegeta was staring at him  
  
Boy he sure is one tough cookie thought Hercule.  
  
What does that oaf want? I swear if this is another law suit over something Im gonna kill him and his blasted agent!!! Thought Vegeta at the same time  
  
Meanwhile Videl almost fainted. Her crazy father was hunting her. Nooo why her? She had to hide but where? Gohan!!  
  
Quickly she jumped behind Gohan. This confused Gohan who began his own pointless train of thought.  
  
Why is she hiding from her dad? Does she know what a loser that oaf is? Probably. Any how if this is another law suit I think ill personally get a lawyers degree tonight and give them a taste of Saiyin justice. My mom would soo hate me, ah well she would be too proud to remember the shudder never mind.  
  
All the classmates of Gohan in the room looked at Vegeta conversing with Hercule. They would see the president make a deal!!  
  
Maya frowned; the agent would never call again. He had called over twenty times at the office, on ALL the numbers CC possessed and now he was calling the last one. She was going to freak if Vegeta sighed the papers.  
  
But Vegeta had something else in mind.  
  
Mr. Ouji!! Baby!! How are ya? I've got a great idea!! Why don't we sign a deal? Hercule's face will be on all your merchandise and we split the revenues 50/50. Doesn't that sound wonderful? I mean EVERY one loves Hercule and will buy even your dumbest products!!  
  
Vegeta's vein on his forehead became visible (a sign our dear veggie is very mad and will kill you) then he clenched his fists (veggie will kill you painfully) And then his left eye twitched (he will kill you then resurrect you and kill you again with as much pain as possible)  
  
The oaf's lackey thought his products where dumb? He thought that everyone loves the oaf? And he thought the prince of all Saiyins could be fooled into a deal with a promise of money??? The oaf's lackey wouldn't escape without a price. Vegeta thought these thoughts while thinking about 100 ways to kill an agent.  
  
YOU THINK MY PRODUCTS ARE DUMB??? YOU NITWIT!! I DON'T WANT THAT MORON'S FACE ON MY MERCHANDISE!! YOU HEAR ME?? I DON'T WANT MORE MONEY, DAN IT I HAVE MORE MONEY THAN YOU COULD EVER DREAM OF SEEING IN ONE PLACE!! IM THE RICHEST MAN ON THIS GODFORSAKEN PLANET THAT YOU CASUALLY CALL HOME. Vegeta yelled this earning gasps and oh-ohs and one don't hurt the agent!! From all over the room.  
  
All of a sudden as if this couldn't get worse Gohan came up to the screen.  
  
Hi. Im Gohan. Im Mr. Ouji's personal lawyer, said Gohan  
  
Um. Hi Gohan!! Well Gohan baby I think you should talk Mr. Ouji into this rich deal.  
  
YOU DMN IDIOT. I WILL STATE THE OBVIOUSE FOR YOU SINCE YOU DIDN'T CATCH IT WHEN MR. OIJI STATED IT, CC© WILL NOT SIGHN ANY DEALS WITH SATIN INDUSTRIES©, AND IF YOU CALL AGAIN WITH THAT ABSURD IDEA AGAIN I WILL SUE YOU TILL YOU DIE LONELY , ALONE AND MONEYLESS. AND DO NOT EVER CALL ME BABY EVER AGAIN!!! Yelled Gohan at the screen, he was so pissed of he failed to notice that all people in the room, excluding Vegeta who was scowling, had their mouths gaping. The sweet Gohan had snapped. All over our dear oaf Hercule ( bad Hercule bad!!)  
  
The agent decided this would be a good time to ask a question.  
  
Ok, um, Mr. Gohan who would you be referring to? Me the agent or Hercule the champ?  
  
Gohan sighed, Vegeta's statement was true. The dumb can get dumber.  
  
You since Im sure that Hercule wouldn't think of something so absurd. Im sure he owes you a lot for that one. Answered Gohan  
  
At that the doors to the elevator opened and a blue blur rushed toward Vegeta.  
  
The group (28 classmates and 1 tour guide) watched in awe as the strange events unfolded. They all wondered why Vegeta could care less about Hercule and who the blue blur was, they where shocked at the sight that they saw.  
  
Bulma ran in, she had just invented something absolutely amazing and she needed to tell Vegeta right away. If he was alone then they could make out, ever since she became part Saiyin she wanted to be around him a lot more and sometimes she found herself just watching him sleep.  
  
He wasn't alone. Ah well life cant be perfect can it? Well there where moments when she swore it was, namely when she was in Vegeta's arms.  
  
She ran to Vegeta and jumped unto him. She wrapped her legs around his trim waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. She failed to notice that the communicator was on. She also failed to notice all the jealous stares.  
  
Hey veggie!! Guess what I discovered? Just guess. Asked Bulma a bit hyper actively  
  
Vegeta smirked. He loved his mate and he could care less about what anyone else thought, though at the moment he reveled in the thought that all males besides Gohan where staring with jealousy and that a certain Saiyin female was fuming.  
  
Tell me love, what did you invent. Said Vegeta with a smirk, he knew that Hercule and all the males, again besides Gohan that kid was too smart to think that way about Bulma due to all HIS good influence on Gohan, would be eating their hearts out planning on ways to get Bulma. But he knew they would fail. He almost cackled from glee.  
  
Bulma smiled at Vegeta and was about to continue her caffeine high rant about a special new invention but a certain "champ's agent" intervened.  
  
Hey there babe!! What's your name gorgeous? And how'd you like to be with a real man? Asked the agent with little hearts in his eyes, unfortunately for himself Larry thought all women loved him. He couldn't have made a better choice for signing his death wish.  
  
Vegeta was seething, first the bakayaro insults his company with a "deal" idea from HFIL and now he tried to flirt with his bonded mate? Was this guy suicidal? Vegeta didn't care because he snapped at the mention of someone being a "real" man.  
  
Bulma frowned she looked at Vegeta and she knew what would happen. She felt insulted that the agent even dared to speak to her. That was unthinkable the way he even insulted Vegeta (little did she know how deep the agent dug his grave) she knew she couldn't stop him so she looked at the screen and began her ever famous ranting.  
  
YOU BAKA WHAT THE HLL DO YOU WANT FROM ME? IF YOU EVER DARE TO TALK TO ME IN THAT WAY AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOULL BE WELL AQUINTED WITH MY FRIENDS PAIN AND MISARY. Yelled Bulma with a scowl to match Vegeta's and Gohan's  
  
Needless to say the agent wet his pants. Three angry looking Saiyins could do that to you.  
  
Oh and do yourself a favor and do something fun tonight. Said Bulma in a tone that meant tonight-you-shall-die-muahahaha-glare  
  
At that moment all three Saiyins smirked with an evil look on their faces and Bulma pressed the hang-up key.  
  
All the students looked at each other, this day was totally awesome!! They got to meet the elusive Bulma as well as the ever missing Mr. Ouji!! Most got over their confusion about Vegeta denying the Hercule industry a lot of money as well as more fame.  
  
Gohan sighed the day was almost over and even though he and Vegeta didn't get to do their plan he didn't mind that too much. He sighed soon he had to reveal everything about himself to his friends. He hoped they would believe him.  
  
hey everybody!! Thanks for reading this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it... 


	8. chapter seven: secrets revealed

Pairing  
  
Videl Gohan  
  
Alex Tenchi  
  
Eresa Sharpener  
  
Jane Josh  
  
Tina Max  
  
By the way in my story Vegeta has short spiky hair, not that weird flame. (Imagine a younger Vegeta with the DBGT Vegeta hairdo)  
  
Chapter nine  
  
All the students looked at each other, this day was totally awesome!! They got to meet the elusive Bulma as well as the ever missing Mr. Ouji!! Most got over their confusion about Vegeta denying the Hercule industry a lot of money as well as more fame.  
  
Gohan sighed the day was almost over and even though he and Vegeta didn't get to do their plan he didn't mind that too much. He sighed soon he had to reveal everything about himself to his friends. He hoped they would believe him.  
  
He sighed as he approached his friends who where standing at the very back of the room. He looked at them and did a quick count to make sure everyone was there.  
  
Eresa was happily telling Sharpner that this was the best field trip ever. Jane was playing with a strand of her red hair while telling Tina that Hercule's agent deserved what he got.  
  
Josh was trying to calm max who wanted to become an agent. Alex and Tenchi where trying to calm Videl down and convince her that Hercule didn't see her.  
  
Yup. Everyone was there.  
  
Hey guys, since the field trip will be over in five minuets want to leave early? Asked Gohan, he knew he would need a bit of a head start to start revealing his "secrets". Secrets that all the planets but earth read in the news.  
  
Sure Gohan!! How far do you live from here? Said Sharpner while shifting Eresa from his right arm to his left.  
  
Not too far. I would say less then you think. Gohan said with a smirk but he was laughing inside. They would never guess where he lived. Never.  
  
Just step in the elevator so we can finally leave. Stated Alex who spotted Belka coming their way.  
  
And hurry, Belka is coming our way, stated Eresa. Eresa was panicking; Belka could not and would not go with them. An idea came to her as she opened her purse and got a bottle of unopened lip gloss in the latest most fashionable shade and threw it a few feet away from Belka.  
  
It worked like a charm, Belka turned around and ran after the bottle of new lip gloss trying to get to it before her wannabes did.  
  
Gohan, Videl, Alex, Tenchi, josh, Jane, Max, Tina, Eresa and Sharpner ran into the elevator and josh immediately pushed the close button. They where getting away!  
  
So now what button does josh get to push? Asked Tenchi.  
  
The button that he could never find. Said Gohan as he walked up to the panel and got a key out. With the key he unlocked a small compartment near the panel and pushed the button.  
  
The teenagers stared in blank amazement. They would have never in their lives guessed that the keyholes opened compartments to buttons. Never.  
  
So I take that as you live here in CC? Asked Videl, She was absolutely anxious. She would soon learn all about Gohan but first she had to clue him in on their latest project. To figure out whom the gold fighter is and find out how he managed to fly, throw blasts and move so quickly.  
  
The elevator doors opened to reveal a neat living room (mentioned in chapter 7)  
  
Tenchi was the first to recover from his shock and began talking with big eyes and a look of a little boy in a candy shop with his favorite rich aunt.  
  
Dmn it! Gohan you've got the best place ever. So is your mom home? do you live alone? How many bedrooms do you have? Do you have a pool? Do you live alone or share? Why did you never mention you lived at CC? How many bathrooms do you have and who are all the people in the picture? Asked Tenchi While he was talking he was walking all over the living room and stopped at the coffee table (the one with a white vase remember?) and picked up the single photograph laying on the table.  
  
The photo graph was Gohan's "family" portrait. On the picture there was Goku, Chichi, Bardock, Sparta (Bardock's mate), Radditz, Tourna (Radittz's girl friend), Gohan, Vegeta, Bulma, King Vegeta, queen Kanryou and king Ox.  
  
Gohan ushered everyone into the living room and sat down on the floor near at an angle to be able to see everyone.  
  
No my mom doesn't live here with me. Yes I live alone although Vegeta, Bulma and her parents live a few flights down. I have three bedrooms and three and a half bathrooms. I don't share with anyone just yet and ill tell you who are in that picture when I spill the beans. Answered Gohan watching his new friends sit down in a way so they can look at him.  
  
Videl chose this moment to finally speak.  
  
That's alright Gohan; we will spare you a tiny bit. First we need to tell you our number one activity, said Videl while her friends either nodded their heads or got small memo pads out.  
  
So what is your number one activity? Asked Gohan  
  
To find out WHO really won the Cell games and the identity of the gold fighter said Videl  
  
Gohan inwardly sighed, at least they weren't stupid. He was wondering how he was going to tell them about the cell games and how he was going to tell them that he already knew Videl, although not as a friend.  
  
He had met her once before when he had to get something for his mom  
  
flashback  
  
Gohan sighed as he flew to west city. His mom told him to transform into super Saiyin when he flew in order to keep it secret. He was supposed to get a present for Lime as an apology for his "rude" behavior, yet again.  
  
He absolutely hated Lime. Sure he saved her twice but that didn't mean he had to like her. He was only doing his job and quit frankly he regretted saving her.  
  
He had told Vegeta and the prince had suggested acting like she doesn't exist. It worked perfectly until his mother figured it out and forced him to apologize.  
  
He was seething with rage, he was a hard core Saiyin, thanks to his dad and Vegeta, and he was forced to apologize over nothing!! And again at that!!  
  
Although many people thought Goku was lacking in the brains department and that he had forgotten everything when he was bumped on the head, Gohan and Vegeta knew the truth.  
  
When Kakkarot arrived on earth he knew that he had to destroy the population but something in the back of his head kept telling him not to do it. When he was adopted by Gohan he knew that if he started to act normal not only would freiza know, since a small chip was placed at a strategic place on his back where he couldn't remove it, but so would Gohan. He would probably suspect something.  
  
So Kakkarot waited for the right chance to get rid of the pesky spy device and he saw the chance when he fell into the ravine.  
  
When he fell he decided to pretend to forget everything, although he didn't. he had confessed this to Vegeta and Gohan on namek.  
  
At that moment he heard a gun shot. So he landed near the crime scene and watched the gun fight between the police and the criminals.  
  
He watched how a black haired girl began fighting but got shot in the arm. For some reason he felt enraged so he knocked out the criminals, when she asked who he was he told her he was the Gold fighter. He then flew away.  
  
After that every time he felt a powerful Ki attack or spike at her Ki, he found himself flying to her rescue.  
  
After wards he asked Vegeta about it and he was still debating whether she was the one or not.  
  
Brat, you've found your mate, of course you won't know for sure until you see her every other day or so, carefully watch her. Now leave I need to get to work. ONNA WHERE DID YOU PUT THAT LAPTOP???  
  
end flash back  
  
He looked at them and sighed again.  
  
Guys you will never believe what Im about to tell you, Im going to have to tell you my entire life and heritage in order for you to understand it. Tell me when to stop, Gohan said all this and watched in mild amusement as Sharpner, Eresa, josh and Tenchi got popcorn out of nowhere.  
  
This is going to be interesting Gohan thought; just then his human side awoke. Gohan stop!! You can't tell them, they will think you're a freak!! They don't know you!! Don't let them find out!! What would your mother say? STO-oof. The nerdy human Gohan was talking until the Saiyin Gohan came up and knocked the nerdy human Gohan out.  
  
That was annoying, tell them Gohan. Besides who cares what your mother thinks?  
  
With that Gohan decided to talk.  
  
Ok guys, my dad is Son Goku also known as Kakkarot first class elite Saiyin of the house of Strato. Gohan said this and watched in amusement as some gaped and others eyes widened.  
  
My father is a Saiyin, from the planet Vegittsie. Gohan continued, my mother is princess Chi-chi of Fire Mountain, also known as the Ox kingdom.  
  
I am half human and half Saiyin, although I act Saiyin, look Saiyin and most of the time think like a Saiyin I still have some human genes. Gohan finished this and watched his friends, they stopped eating and Videl looked very interested. She got a pamphlet out of her backpack and began to say something.  
  
So what you're saying is that you're a Saiyin. Well then how can you prove it? Bulma wrote in this pamphlet that Saiyins have tails and are way stronger than humans will ever be. Saying that Videl stared at Gohan, She hoped he wasn't lying. She found it hard to believe what he was saying, she knew she needed evidence.  
  
Ok, what kind of evidence do you need? Asked Gohan, he could provide lots of evidence from DNA scans to his transformation to SS4  
  
Alex stated what evidence before Videl could utter a word. A tail, show us your tail and prove it's real.  
  
O-k, said Gohan. He carefully navigated his tail out of his pants into the open (he didn't take of his pants ya henties!!) and showed every one his tail. Videl did a fatal mistake; she grabbed his tail and yanked it. She yanked it hard.  
  
Gohan screamed out in pain and fell to his knees, he almost blacked out, once the pain eased he glared at the group.  
  
WHY THE HLL DID YOU PULL MY TAIL??DIDNT BULMA TELL YOU THAT IT'S PAINFUL TO US?? WELL??  
  
His Saiyin self wanted to kill them, well he was stupid wasn't he? He let them touch his tail. Although for some reason he thought it would be nice if videl was petting his tail.  
  
Oh Im so sorry Gohan!! Videl was speechless she thought he was playing a trick on them. oops. He looked like he was ready to kill.  
  
Videl! That wasn't nice, poor tail. Eresa said while reaching for Gohan's tail and petting it softly.  
  
Gohan was surprised at how easily he forgave Videl for hurting his tail. It shocked him last time someone touched it they had to go to the hospital. And then he found himself struggling not to purr, what the hll was going on?  
  
He turned around to find Eresa petting his tail while lecturing Videl on how mean she was acting. He wrapped his tail protectively around his waist and scooted a bit farther away from Eresa.  
  
He sighed and decided to save Videl from Eresa. Could that girl talk or what? Only Mrs. Briefs could talk that much.  
  
That ok, she said she was sorry. But please don't do that again ok?  
  
All nine voiced their agreement and waited for him to continue.  
  
Alrighty then, the universe had an evil tyrant under the name of Freiza, my father and Vegeta killed him and his father, King Cold. I was six at the time.  
  
Four years after that the androids and cell appeared. You're not going to believe this but I defeated Cell at the cell games. Gohan said this and waited for it to sink in, when it finally did Jane jumped up.  
  
Oh my God!! Videl we figured out the first question!! Gohan killed Cell!! Jane was saying this while skipping over to Videl.  
  
We know that Jane, now please sit down, Videl said this and waited for Jane to comply.  
  
Can I ask you one question though? Asked Gohan.  
  
Sure resounded in nine voices in the room.  
  
How did you figure out Horswill or whatever his name is didn't kill cell?  
  
Videl smirked, he didn't know her dad's name nor did he care. Maybe she could move in with him.  
  
First of all his name is Hercule. Second I know you don't care. Third we figured it out when we heard our dad talking to his stuffed "Winnie the pooh bear" telling him the truth. Videl answered his question with a smirk on her face. A happy content smirk.  
  
Ok then thanks. Do you want me to continue?  
  
Again everyone agreed.  
  
I know a whole bunch of famous people and I am a prince as well as a very wealthy prince. But I assume that's not why you want to be my friends right? Asked Gohan. He really hoped they like him for who he was, or for who they so far knew he was.  
  
Gohan, you're not the only one that's stinking rich here. Videl, Tenchi, Jane, Josh, Max and I are also very rich. Said Sharpner, he hoped that cleared things up.  
  
Gohan smirked. Good I didn't want friends who where going to use me. Anyhow I already met Videl before.  
  
Gasps where heard, Videl recovered first.  
  
When? Videl asked  
  
I am the gold fighter said Gohan, although that's not what it really is. Saiyins are a warrior race and so in order to become stronger we can transform, I was in the super Saiyin transformation when I fought as the gold fighter. Gohan said this and knew what they where going to ask to prove his point he transformed.  
  
The nine teenagers gaped at Gohan. One thought in their heads. COOL.  
  
A transformed back and waited for the obvious question that would be asked.  
  
Can you teach us to fly, move super fast and throw those lights? Asked Videl in an excited tone.  
  
Well sure, but the lights are actually energy blasts. You have to be pretty strong in order to throw energy blasts, move quickly and fly, I also can sense energy so I know who is how strong. Gohan said this; he knew that all nine would ask him to teach them these technique although only six were strong enough actually succeed.  
  
Can you teach us Gohan? Asked Eresa  
  
Actually I can't. Said Gohan  
  
Videl was frustrated to say the least. Why not? She whined  
  
I can only teach Videl, Alex, Sharpner, Josh, Tenchi, and Max, sorry Eresa, Tina and Jane since you're not strong enough. You can try to learn though. Said Gohan, he watched as they all did a happy dance and began thanking him.  
  
Videl did a victory dance in her head. Im so happy!! I knew it wasn't a trick! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!!! A total hottie is going to teach ME how to fly!! My God where did that come from? Well he is cute. No he isn't.  
  
Yes he is, and I am you so Im right.  
  
Videl groaned in her head who was she kidding. She liked Gohan end of story. So now that she knew that she liked him she needed to find out if he liked her or not. One way to do that. Girl talk.  
  
Meanwhile somewhere in space  
  
I am parsley!! Said a male Saiyin in a combat suit (remember Nappa's armor? That's what he is wearing only its red.) he had black hair black eyes with a dyed red tail.  
  
He was the coolest, strongest, smartest and most handsome Saiyin in the universe!! (Right...-.-)  
  
A snicker was heard from parsley's friends. Raman and Food. Ramen looked like Radditz only with short hair. He was sporting a tight black muscle top with a small blue sign saying "fight" and a baggy pair of jeans ( Vegeta wore baggy jeans and muscle shirts during some of his stays so it was now very popular to wear. Whatever Vegeta and Bulma wore was in fashion)  
  
Food, Raman's cousin, was a fairly tall Saiyin with short spiky hair. He had dyed some of his hair strands a very dark green ( like a dark green leaf) he was wearing a spandex suit ( Vegeta's training uniform!!) that was black ,in the right corner of the shirt there was a small sentence in white letters saying "forget about winning"  
  
Food was the son of Turles and Fuji, Fuji was the second cousin of Nappa and Turles was Goku's cousin's in-laws cousin.  
  
That's funny dude, but seriously why red? Why not green or navy or aquamarine? Asked Food  
  
Because I was in the palace and found out that most girls on Vegittsie like the color red, I attract chicks with a red tail thereof I'll find my mate soon. Said parsley  
  
Forget finding a female mate Parsley, you'll only find a bunch of guys wanting to fight or kill you. I hope it wasn't permanent. that was your last Uni. Said Ramen.  
  
Parsley was partly fuming and partly embarrassed. He was the only one without a girl who in the future would become a mate. Ramen had Kiwi, a petite Saiyin with black hair black eyes and a pretty face, and Food had Tomato, she was just one head shorter than Food,  
  
And he had nobody, the festival would be coming up in four months and if he didn't find a mate by then he would be labeled a bachelor. Even more bad luck with getting a mate. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing not to have a mate but recently many Saiyins where labeled "Freiza lovers" if they failed to snag a mate in four festivals. Every 19 years there was a festival, and every 19 years young Saiyins would attend the ritual.  
  
He needed to move fast.  
  
Yes, it was permanent, said parsley. Maybe if he was more aggressive girls would want him more  
  
Food and Ramen started to laugh so hard they began to cry.  
  
Poor you!! Said Food while laughing  
  
back on earth  
  
Gohan laughed along with his friends, they where watching some movie, he didn't remember the name but it was funny (insert your favorite comedy Im too lazy too)  
  
Glanced at the time and noticed it was already 1 in the morning.  
  
The movie ended and every one was yawning. He was happy that the two rooms he wasn't using where unfurnished. He grabbed two capsules with furniture ( each capsule contains two bunk beds with white sheets, pillows and blankets, a dresser and a white fur rug with a small white stool.)  
  
Once the furniture was arranged he went to the larger of the two bedrooms and decapsulized a twin bed (this one had blue sheets, pillows and a large navy down feather blanket.), between the two bunks leaving three feet of space between each bed.  
  
He hoped that Videl would choose the individual bed, even though the only difference was that it was just a tiny bit more expensive than the rest.  
  
He ushered his new friends into their rooms mumbling and saying good night to each one then going to his room and falling asleep on his own bed.  
  
Videl yawned as she awoke; she had slept on the blue twin bed since her friends insisted that she sleep between the two bunks. She had the suspicion that Gohan had set it up for her but then again, even if he did it really didn't matter.  
  
She stretched and smirked as she realized that she was the first one up. She ran for the bathroom that was connected to their room.  
  
Gohan groaned as he awoke, the sun light hitting his eyes and waking him up. It was peaceful all around so he assumed that his friends where asleep. He stood up lazily and did some stretches he then walked into his bathroom, he needed a shower.  
  
Videl walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and awake. She was wearing a white tank top with a pair of navy hip-hugger jeans and she had her hair in a low ponytail.  
  
She smirked as she watched her friends sleep, aw how cute!! Too bad she had to wake them up. With that thought in mind Videl set her mind on the cruelest way to wake them up.  
  
Videl smiled, she had a perfect plan, she'd wait for Gohan to wake up, have him give her a tour then they would cruelly wake up their friends.  
  
Life was good.  
  
Gohan smirked as he came out of the bathroom wearing a black muscle shirt that had "first class elite" written in small white letters and a pair of black jeans, he had decided to sense around and found some valuable information. Vegeta was with Bulma in the lab, wonder why? Mr. and Mrs. Briefs weren't home, probably left to another vacation. All his friends where asleep except for one. Videl. Luckily she was in the shower so he had some time.  
  
He smirked as he quickly did his bed and left his room. He had to speak with Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta smirked at Bulma; they had just found out that Bulma was pregnant. Bulma was making plans on staying on planet Ouji (a tiny planet that was a resort for royalty) during her pregnancy and labor. Vegeta had to admit it was an excellent idea.  
  
Since Ouji was near Vegittsie they could be present for the festival that was coming up in four months there. He knew that his dad would be proud. If he wasn't and threw a fit his title would be changing a little too quickly.  
  
While he was kissing Bulma he heard the door slide open so he stopped and shot a glare at the intruder.  
  
Gohan smirked at Vegeta. Hey Vegeta what's up?  
  
Nothing brat, woman I'll be right back, brat meet me in the elevator. Barked Vegeta, he was smirking none the less. He squeezed Bulma's hand and walked to the elevator.  
  
Once inside he decided to break the silence.  
  
What did you want? Asked Vegeta in a amused tone. What did the brat want now?  
  
How do I know that I found my soul mate Vegeta? Asked Gohan, he had to be sure before he would let himself admit his feelings.  
  
Brat, you already found your soul mate, that girl that you rescued, what's her name? She's the oaf's daughter. Said Vegeta  
  
Her name is Videl. But how do I know for sure? Whined Gohan  
  
Brat, remember the dragon's gift? The one where our mates become partly Saiyin? Asked Vegeta  
  
Yes. Said Gohan  
  
Sense her Ki, what signature do you feel? Compare it to what you remember was her Ki when you first met.  
  
Gohan's eyes widened. She was the one. Her Ki was changing from fully human to part human with Saiyin signature. He had to make sure she was his alone.  
  
Thanks Vegeta, so what's with Bulma she looked pretty happy. Asked Gohan  
  
Of course she is happy, she is married to me. Said Vegeta course he knew what Gohan was asking but he would brag first  
  
You know what I mean Vegeta. Said Gohan, man Vegeta could really avoid answering.  
  
We are going to have a brat, brat. Does that answer your question? Answered Vegeta  
  
Yup sure does. Thanks for the help, see ya around. With that Gohan used instant transmission to transfer to his kitchen. He walked up to the refrigerator and got out a CC breakfast bar (again made for Saiyins) while he was eating his bar Videl walked into the kitchen and began to talk.  
  
Good morning Gohan, said Videl  
  
Good morning" said Gohan. Was she gorgeous or what?  
  
Videl walked over to Gohan and told him her plan. Both where smirking sinisterly and where walking down the hall to the bedrooms full of sleeping people.  
  
thanks for reading 


	9. chapter eight: Of thoughts and memories

Pairing  
  
Videl Gohan  
  
Alex Tenchi  
  
Eresa Sharpener  
  
Jane Josh  
  
Tina Max  
  
Hey everybody!! Thank you reviewers!! You have encouraged me to write more!! Thanks  
  
Chapter ten Of thoughts and memories  
  
Videl walked over to Gohan and told him her plan. Both where smirking sinisterly and where walking down the hall to the bedrooms full of sleeping people.  
  
Hercule sat down at a fancy table with his gorgeous girlfriend Angela suddenly they heard a chorus of screams, it seemed like eight teenagers, five girls and three boys, where screaming for their dear life.  
  
Sweatums, what was that? Asked Hercule with a really confused expression,  
  
I don't know bookie, let's ask this cu-err waiter. Replayed Angela while staring at a waiter with spiky black hair serving a table near them  
  
Oh yoo-hoo Mr. Waiter could you tell me what that noise was? Asked Angela hoping that the hottie would like her very much and slip his number into her hand  
  
Sorry for the disturbance miss, since this is a CC restaurant and is near the CC laboratories we sometimes hear strange noises due to experiments, replied the Saiyin and then he walked away wondering why Strawba still got a kick out of scaring the poor tourists.  
  
Eresa glared at a laughing Videl. She couldn't believe that her best friend could do such a horrid and cruel prank to her. Eresa was about to speak when a enraged Tina began screaming.  
  
"Videl why do you do that? Why oh why me? Couldn't you just let me sleep in? Why are you being mean to me, do you hate me? Why do you hate me??" while Tina was questioning Videl a slightly more interesting situation occurred with Gohan.  
  
Gohan smirked and watched as the Tenchi, max and josh stared at sharpener, all four boys after a second of silence fell laughing while teasing Sharpiener. He had just screamed like a girl.  
  
Not only was he the major Jock and quarterback of the school he also was one of the few students of the turtle hermit (guess who??)  
  
After fifteen minuets all ten friends entered Gohan's kitchen in search of food. Eventually Eresa found Gohan's cabinet and began cooking to her hearts content. Soon everyone was full.  
  
Videl watched Gohan sit down at the dining room table and laugh at some of the guys' jokes.  
  
Sigh he is soo cute. Thought Videl  
  
Of course he is cute, and to think he can be ALL yours err mine. Replied Videl's new Saiyin side, a side that she would have to get used to  
  
Who are you?" Asked h-Videl  
  
Im your Saiyin side, the side that will make Gohan mine!! He is just soo fine, is Eresa flirting with Gohan? Grrrr if she is I will kill her!! He is mine, hear me? MINE!!! Screamed s-Videl (H for human side and S for Saiyin side.)  
  
What do you mean yours? He is soo mine. And ill prove it. Videl walk over there and tell him how you feel right now. Ordered a determined H-Videl  
  
Why? What if he doesn't like me? Thought Videl,  
  
At that moment S-Videl and H-Videl grinned slyly at each other. Then, before Videl's very eyes they fused.  
  
Gohan's eyes snapped open as he felt Videl's Ki change dramatically; she was no longer completely human, now she was like him. A hybrid with a Saiyin mind, he didn't think the change would occur this quickly since her character was strong.  
  
Then he realized what happened. Videl's character was like a Saiyins. She already was part Saiyin mentally, her human voice fused with her Saiyin one. He watched as she fainted.  
  
Gohan stood up and told everyone not to worry. He picked Videl up and carried her to his room, after he laid her down on his bed he sat down on the floor and thought about the situation.  
  
Since she was a Saiyin all the way, like him, mentally he would have to try to gain her affections in the Saiyin way. He growled this was not going to be pretty.  
  
Not only would he really have to flirt with her, he would have to be rude to her as well. He then smirked; actually it might not be that bad.  
  
His Saiyin side smirked and began sending Gohan all kinds of plans that might just work.  
  
The human side decided to choose this moment to awake (remember him? Geeky Gohan!!!)  
  
What's going on??? Why are you smirking? Mr. Saiyin tell me!! Said H-Gohan in a nasal voice  
  
The Saiyin side decided that he would traumatize the human. He sent the side a image of what he wanted to do Videl on their mating ceremony.  
  
A gasp was heard followed by a thump.  
  
Humans, so easily knocked out. Ah well back to plotting. Said s-Gohan  
  
All of a sudden Gohan remembered something. The mating ceremony was in four months. Both Gohan and s-Gohan smirks grew. They had four months to convince Videl, which wouldn't be very hard, and then they could be mates! It seemed flawless.  
  
meanwhile  
  
Parsley entered the new CC mall near the main palace of Vegittsie. Rumors had it that the famous Kelly O'Fash, It was said that she could turn anybody into a wanted walking super model.  
  
He earned enough Uni to get a makeover at school. All he had to do was win a few chess games. He was challenged to a few fights but he lost them, losing a thousand Uni with them. Ahh well he had enough left for the supreme makeover.  
  
Videl awoke feeling strange. She could guarantee she was stronger. But was she?  
  
Of course you are. Your part Saiyin now. replied a smirking Videl  
  
Hey minime why are you wearing Saiyin clothes? What happened to your hair and is that a tail?? Videl asked herself  
  
Im the new and improved you!! I don't know how it happened nor do I really care. See you physically became part Saiyin, and part human. Mentally you where always Saiyin, that's another reason why you need to get Gohan. Said the mini-Videl (her old outfit was a baggy white shirt and black bicycle shorts with a pair of black tennis shoes: now as a Saiyin she wore a tight black halter top with a deep V cut exposing some cleavage, it was cut of unevenly to reveal her well defined abs, she was wearing black hip hugger jeans and black combat boots. Her hair was chin length and very spiky with silver highlights and she had the royal Saiyin crest tattooed to her right arm)  
  
Videl groaned. What was that pain? Reaching her hand to her back she found a bump in her pants. Wondering what it was she carefully slid her jeans to her hips low enough for her new tail to emerge.  
  
She had one thought in mind though; she had to ask Gohan a few questions.  
  
Videl turned her face to see a smirking Gohan who looked deep in thought  
  
In Gohan's head:  
  
Or maybe it would be better to challenge her to a fight and convince her that if I trained her she would increase in strength therefore become one of the strongest females in the universe and therefore playing her right into my arms... thought out loud S-Gohan  
  
Oh my head!! Replied the waking up H-Gohan (I shall call him.....Geeky Gohan!!)  
  
Gohan and S-Gohan looked at geeky-Gohan and cracked up in fits of laughter.  
  
Geeky-Gohan had recovered from seeing an image of Videl's blood. That's right the image was Gohan biting Videl's neck. One drop escapes his lips and slowly slips down her arm and drops on the floor. (Hahaha thought it was a henties scene huh? FOOLED YA!!!)  
  
What did I miss, Gohan you didn't............biteshudder her did you??? Asked Geeky-Gohan  
  
S-Gohan evilly grinned at a equally evilly grinning Gohan then looked at a slowly standing up Geeky-Gohan.  
  
Actually I did bite her. And guess what else happened, just guess. Said the smirking S-Gohan  
  
Gohan smirked at his inner battle.  
  
Gasp. You bit her??? Bu-t-t-t how?? Why???? Wait a minuet did she accept?  
  
Of course she did, how could she refuse? Here's a memory that I want to keep. But I'll be nice and share.  
  
Another thump was heard as geeky Gohan viewed Gohan's fantasy:  
  
Videl opened her lips slightly and whispered Gohan's name as he bit her, then biting his neck herself. She bit hard drawing blood ever so slowly as Gohan gave out a single moan. A single drop escaped her lips and slowly slid down his neck and down his back unto his black tail, Dyed red by a single drop.  
  
Gee you did it this time he forgot to gasp! Said Gohan to his smirking- plotting-dreaming while training-S-Gohan side.  
  
Videl's head:  
  
He is soo very cute. I wonder If he is the one for me. Thought Videl  
  
You won't know until you try. Replied a training S-Videl  
  
It doesn't matter; I need to ask a few questions.  
  
Videl called Gohan's name and Gohan felt a shiver go down his spine the knock-out-geeky-Gohan-without-him-gasping-even memory was still fresh in his mind. Unconsciously he rubbed his neck.  
  
Yes? Asked Gohan looking at Videl, she was laying on his bed and for some reason it seemed so right. He knew she was the one, the difficult task of finding her was over now the slightly more difficult task of making her fall in love was in session.  
  
Why do I have a tail Gohan? I thought only Saiyins have tails. Asked videl, she watched as he looked at her and cocked his head to a side. Looking at his deep black eyes she saw no emotion, just a sea of black she felt like she was falling into his eyes.  
  
Gohan groaned inwardly, what to say? He couldn't lie to her, she would find out eventually and that could cost him in the end.  
  
I cant tell you right now Videl. Sorry, I wish I could. Said Gohan he hoped she would accept without a fight. He really hoped that she would accept without a argument.  
  
Gohan!! Why can't you tell me?? I have a tail, it's my body, and I deserve to know!! Or are you using me as a guinea pig Gohan? What's going on??? Tell me Gohan!! Tell me now!!  
  
Gohan looked at her she had a storm in her eyes her bluish violet eyes seemed to be an ocean. Maybe he could tell her.  
  
Pro: he would get to kiss her, even if it was only once. Con: she could hate him for the rest of her life therefore him dieing once she chose another.  
  
He frowned; he would just have to try.  
  
Videl I can't tell you, but I can instead show you all my memories that concern Saiyin behavior and culture so you wouldn't be clueless. You could know everything I know in the matter of seconds. Said Gohan while carefully hiding memories that he didn't think she should know, for example Shenlong's gifts to the Z-senshi and other things. Especially all the plots, plans, thoughts and fantasies of her, he didn't think she would like them to much at the moment.  
  
Really then show me. Said Videl, she wanted to know and Gohan seemed like the type of person she could trust. She looked into his eyes again, she felt herself begin to drown again.  
  
Well there is a small occurrence you won't like about this technique Videl. Said Gohan he knew he should at least warn her. She was, after all, a Saiyin.  
  
Really what is that Gohan? Asked Videl nothing in the world could prepare her for what Gohan said next  
  
I have to kiss you. Gohan hoped she wouldn't freak but he knew she would anyhow  
  
Are you kidding me Gohan?? This joke is so very old. Kiss me and you'll be smart. I don't believe it Gohan. Said Videl, inwardly she was smirking she had him now. She knew he wasn't lying since she was looking at his eyes when he said it and he was died serious. It was probably some Saiyin technique she would just have to learn.  
  
She looked at him and smirked, what would he do? She hoped he would get frustrated and kiss her.  
  
Gohan growled, how could she not believe him? ;no matter he would just have to prove it to her.  
  
Gohan sat down next to her and was about to kiss her when his telephone rang.  
  
will he? Will she? What will who do? And who?  
  
Push here V 


	10. chapter nine: send us to outer space to ...

Hey!! Im back, sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. Now that I'm on summer break I can write more!! Yeah!!  
  
Thank you to all those who have reviewed, you motivate me to write more (yes even you the flamers)  
  
I re-edited the first chapters, I hope they will be easier to read and help out with some of the plot.  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
And I'm going to flatter my younger sister (onnimo) and make a funky doody happen in this story. In this chapter there will be her character bum from her story "it's my life" you should read it  
  
Videl Gohan  
  
Alex Tenchi  
  
Eresa Sharpener  
  
Jane Josh  
  
Tina Max  
  
Chapter Eleven: of telephones and kisses  
  
Gohan growled, how could she not believe him? ; No matter he would just have to prove it to her.  
  
Gohan sat down next to her and was about to kiss her when his telephone rang.  
  
Gohan growled this was a tight spot: answer the phone or kiss...  
  
he made up his mind he wasn't going to back out just because his phone was ringing... no he was going to go through with this, besides whoever was calling could leave a message.  
  
Videl inwardly began cursing, if he backed out of this she would be ROYALLY pissed off. Even though she wondered why she like him so much even though she just met him  
  
To Videl's delight he didn't back out, as she suddenly felt his lips on hers, she actually expected a rough kiss to her surprise she got a gentle one followed by a million memories.  
  
Unfortunatly for Gohan he forgot to hide his childhood and she saw all that he went through while he saw everything she went through.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
For some reason Videl felt as if she was getting closer to Gohan. His memories ended and she debated over kissing him longer.  
  
At that moment Tina and Eresa ran in yelling that they would answer the phone, where oblivious to the make out session and began fighting over who was going to answer it. Eresa said that she would while Tina opposed.  
  
Tina, in her attempt to answer the communicator, pushed Eresa who accidentally pushed the answer button with her hip. Thereof answering the phone and giving full view of the room and its activities to the caller...  
  
Bum gasped at what he saw  
  
Eresa looked at the screen and screamed. Tina looked at the screen and visibly paled.  
  
AHHHHHHH WHO THE HELL IS THAT????? Screamed Eresa interrupting Gohan's and Videl's activity gaining two groans followed by two screams from the pair.  
  
WHO THE HELL IS THAT?? Screamed Gohan  
  
GAAAH HE'S UGLY!! Screamed Eresa and Videl at the same time  
  
WAAAAAH MAX SAVE ME COUNT DRACULA IS AFTER ME!!! SAAAVEEE MEE MAAXX!! Screamed Tina as she ran out of the room  
  
I guess I got the wrong number, oopsys. Said bum with a slightly hurt face as he hung up, in the background you could hear a female's voice plotting on catching Gohan.  
  
Videl blushed recalling what had just happened. She wouldn't lie though, she liked the kiss and she liked it a lot.  
  
Gohan frowned, just when things where getting good, darn it, oh well. He couldn't do anything about it, could he?  
  
As Gohan began to review the choices in his head Sharpener ran in with a bunch of envelopes in his hands and the rest of the gang following him.  
  
"GUYS!!!GUESS WHAT I GOT!!" shouted a very excited Sharpener.  
  
What did ya get sharp? Asked Gohan, he was annoyed that his train of thought was sooo rudely interrupted  
  
Videl watched in mild amusement at the entire interaction. Who knew a kiss could give you knowledge. So far she figured out a lot of things Gohan obviously was trying to hide. Like for example the fact the he had seen so many people die in his life and how they brought them back to life.  
  
Sharpener in his excitement didn't notice Videl's tail slightly twitch as it wrapped itself around her small waist.  
  
Guy's I'm going to space, we opened our letters and all of us got space!! Said sharpener practically jumping from joy,  
  
Eresa chose that moment to talk  
  
Gohan, Videl why don't you open up your letters and see what you got?  
  
Gohan reached out and grabbed the two remaining letters, passing one to Videl, and opened his envelope.  
  
Reading the contents he gave a small smirk, great all his friends where on the space ship expedition and hopefully Videl would be too.  
  
Videl opened hers and said the words Gohan longed to hear...  
  
Guess what I got space too!  
  
Gohan instantly began planning and decided to let his friends in on his plan.  
  
Hey guys since we are the only students that where selected to go to space AND since we have an entire spaceship to ourselves why don't we change some plans?? Gohan asked this with a smirk watching in satisfaction as all his fellow friends began grinning.  
  
Jane decided to bring everyone back to earth and began with her small questionnaire...  
  
"What are we going to do??" asked Tina  
  
"We are going to go planet hopping for as long as we like, I'll choose a cruiser that will make things very easy..." replied Gohan  
  
"How long?" asked Tina  
  
Probably for about two years, we can get our graduation papers transferred to us. Said Gohan  
  
"Where will we get the money?" asked Tina  
  
I have enough in my space bank account to last us longer than ten years if we spend a million uni each year per person. Answered Gohan calmly as if this was the most obvious fact in the universe, same as asking why we need oxygen.  
  
Where will we stay? Asked Tina  
  
We can stay anywhere, as long as I say it's safe, since some planets are off limits. Especially to you guys.  
  
And why are they off limits Gohan?? Hmmm? Why can't we go there? Asked Videl obviously upset that someone would doubt her ability to save her friends in an extreme situation.  
  
They are off limits due to several reasons, first off we wouldn't be able to get off of them, second lack of oxygen, third technological barriers that would kill our ship, fourth enemy planets of the Vegittsie alliance. Need I go on? Asked Gohan quit expecting her outburst, after all he knew her better now then she knew herself.  
  
Gohan's Saiyin side smirked at all the lovely new memories that he had access to. His fondest memory would be her attraction to him... definitely many more options that he could alter into his plans.  
  
Super-geeky-human-Gohan's-side on the other hand was constantly put into a shocked state courtesy of s-Gohan.  
  
Gohan looked at his friends and decided that now would be the best time to tell them that their supposed to be at the landing/departing dock at CC in exactly two hours...  
  
Hey did you know we are leaving in two hours? Asked Gohan with a smirk, he was already packed now he could watch them pack all in less than two hours, he was evil and he knew it.  
  
He watched in amusement as all his friends scattered and began panicking about packing and looking good and all the other stuff.  
  
Gohan found it all so amusing that he began to roll around the florr laughing hard since the show they put on was truly something.  
  
(Do I really have to write it? Think all those people in a packing frenzy, be creative and imagine ( )  
  
After and hour and thirty minuets of getting ready to leave the crew and Gohan left to the CC dock.  
  
Everyone was so excited to leave earth, All the guys and two of the girls where absolutely practically high with excitement and the thrill of going off course, to be going to the unknowns of space when they should be studying on the planet Acorn and planet Urambi.  
  
To be skipping the assignment completely for the entire year and be capable of getting away with it gave them a thrill that they couldn't believe. What would they do? What would they see? Who would they fight? The thrill of a battle, of pulling a scheme off and getting away with it, was in their veins, making the teens practically high.  
  
They watched as Gohan chose a medium sized royal cruiser named The SuperSaiyin.  
  
The teenagers entered the space craft amazed to find that it was quit high tech all the teens listened as Gohan began to explain something about the ship.  
  
"Ok now that we are on the ship we will just have to lose the supervisors since they will be on a minicruiser that we should be following, but we won't be. This ship has five bedrooms so decide who will be sharing with whom, this ship's kitchen, living room and control room are in one room, at blast of or during landing everyone must be at the control room seated and buckled in. feel at home and never leave the ship because we might just forget you in outer space.  
  
With that everyone began preparing for take off.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!! ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
Sorry it's short I'll try to update soon.  
  
Thank you so much for reading and I would like to thank my few and loyal reviewers!!  
  
wolvesm0on, limelie, Trugeta, gaul1, Tempest Dragon, SupersayiankingTommy, hunt , Dargon Sheinto, Lady Destruction. Thank you so much for reviewing chapter ten!!  
  
I feel so special!! Thanks!!!! 


	11. chapter ten: send us to outer space to f...

I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers that take the time to review my work! Thank you, I would also like to thank everyone that actually reads this fic, again thank you. I hope you enjoy my chapter!!  
  
Videl Gohan  
  
Alex Tenchi  
  
Eresa Sharpener  
  
Jane Josh  
  
Tina Max  
  
Videl decided that now was as good as any time to ask her friends what was happening to her and tell them that she also was a Saiyin.  
  
As Eresa, Alex, Jane, Tina and Videl sat down leisurely in one of the rooms Videl thought of how she could tell them, ah heck ill just tell them the whole truth. They'll find out sooner or later,  
  
"So, Videl what's wrong?" asked Eresa  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong Videl? You usually never ever call these meetings, it's always one of us." said a concerned Jane  
  
"Girls I have something to tell you, you know I have never lied to you before so please don't doubt what I'm about to say." said Videl inwardly praying that they would believe her, if they didn't who would?  
  
"Why are you prepping us up Videl? Hmmm? Would you be planning on lying to us?" asked a suspicious Alex  
  
"No I'm not trying to lie to you, I just want to tell you some weird events that happened, they are so weird that I think you might doubt my honesty." said Videl hoping that they would agree to listen to her.  
  
"Alrighty then Videl, we are listening!!!" said a happy Eresa, Videl only called these meetings twice before and well each one was highly traumatic. She loved helping her friends get over stuff that's why they had these meetings.  
  
"Ok then, where do I begin?" asked Videl  
  
"Begin at the beginning." answered Tina while filing her nails. Leave it to Tina to do her nails during a meeting.  
  
"Ok then, it all began when I met Gohan for the first time, for some reason I feel kind of strange around him." said Videl eying her friends  
  
"Videl, do you feel like you would kill even me if I kissed Gohan? Would you give up your life for Gohan? Would you spend the rest of eternity with Gohan? Does your stomach do flips when you're around him? Do you have dreams about him? " asked Eresa, she wanted to know weather their Videl fell in love , and she wanted to know now.  
  
"Yes I do feel like I would kill even you if you kissed Gohan. Yes I would give up my life for Gohan; yes I would spend the rest of eternity with Gohan. For some reason no my stomach doesn't do flips when I'm around him, I just feel happy when I'm around him. And Yes I've had one dream about him." answered Videl hoping that her friends knew what was wrong with her.  
  
"Well it's worse than I thought" said Tina  
  
"Oh my God!! Out of all people Videl!!" said Alex with wide eyes  
  
"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh" babbled a very excited Jane  
  
what's wrong? Is it curable? How severe is it? Asked Videl  
  
"Videl I'm afraid what you have isn't curable and is very severe, the name is love!! Videl you're in love! Can I be your bridesmaid??? Said a very happy Eresa and Tina  
  
Whoever thought that our feisty little Vidy would fall in love?? Teased Alex  
  
Videl looked at her friends then sighed  
  
"Ok well that takes care of that, now I want to tell you my latest weird happening." said Videl  
  
"Go on...." said Eresa  
  
Well, I don't know how this happened but I think I'm a Saiyin." While saying this new found piece of truth she revealed her tail and hoped that they would still care about her as a friend.  
  
"Wow Videl that is soo cool!!" exclaimed Alex  
  
"Yeah and do you know what this means?" asked Tina  
  
Videl shook her head no  
  
"YOU AND GOHAN ARE MEANT TO BE!!!!!" squealed Jane and Eresa  
  
"Oh how romantic, fate even made you a Saiyin, so you could be with him... How sweet!" teased Alex  
  
Videl smiled at her friends as they began their routinely planning what to where while applying masks (for those of you who don't know it's a facial cleanser/pore minimizer that girls use)  
  
After about three hours in Eresa's room the girls emerged just in time to hear Gohan calling all of the people on board to the control room.  
  
Gohan waited for his friends to take their seats before he began.  
  
"Alright, first off, has the arrangement with the rooms been decided?" asked Gohan while watching his friends  
  
"Yeah we have the arrangements arranged" said josh. "Its room1: Gohan and Videl, Room2: Eresa and Sharp, room3: Jane and I, room4: Tina and Max, room5: Alex and Tenchi"  
  
"Alright then, I have found out that I will have to be present on planet Vegetsie soon in order to attend a family reunion, my father said that I will be allowed to bring you along since you are my friends." Said Gohan  
  
"So the first planet is Vegetsie?" asked Videl  
  
"Yes and it will take us a month to get there if we go at a fast pace." Answered Gohan  
  
"Cool" "neat" and "excellent" was echoed around the room as the teens voiced their opinion.  
  
"Now for the fun part: We are at the moment following our chauffer ship, with all of our dear chaperons. We will begin our escape in exactly ten minuets. Strap yourselves into the chairs near the windows so you could watch this beautiful event" as Gohan said this all of the teenagers strapped themselves into the chairs in an excited rush.  
  
After they where all strapped in Gohan began the escape. As he put his ship into hyper gear and began a separate course.  
  
On the chaperon ship:  
  
Hercy-poo, why are we going to space as chaperons?? Tell me again. Said Angela while curling a strand of her hair on her finger. She wanted to know why she was stuck in space with Hercule and 5 other teachers/parents.  
  
Because I need to make sure no boy ever lays eyes on Videl! Said Hercule with such passion you might believe that he lost his brains during the cell games when cell swatted him away like a fly.  
  
OH MY GOSH!!! THEIR STEERING OF COURSE!!! STOP THOSE PUNKS!!! Yelled the head teacher in charge of this trip (take a guess) Mr. roses the principle everyone loves.  
  
Eggo, the captain of the ship as well as the guard of the ship, smirked. The human brats thought they could lose the C-ship when he was pilot?? Not a chance.  
  
As the space chase commenced Eggo was beginning to wonder why the s-ship was having such a great success at getting away, and then he lost them. As Eggo logged unto the student files to see who was aboard the ship that could escape HIM, a first class Saiyin elite pilot, Hercule droned on about how the service in space could never compare to his prestigious service on earth. Angela was doing a happy dance while the others where listening to Hercule with awe (they don't know the truth YET remember?)  
  
The captain decided that the best course of action would be to pretend the chase never happened and continue on to whatever planet he was supposed to bring them to and allow them to figure out the situation on their own,  
  
All ten teenagers began celebrating when they escaped from the cruel chaperones, unknown to them that Videl's father was one of them.  
  
"So where to now?" asked josh quit happy with his new found freedom.  
  
"Yeah Gohan, where will we be going now?" asked Tina playing with a lock of her hair.  
  
Gohan smirked and told them that they would be going to Vegetsie, since he had a family reunion to attend there.  
  
No one protested, why should they? They where going to a new planet.  
  
"One more thing, it will take us around a month and a half to get there. Enjoy the trip" said Gohan and with that turned the auto pilot on and went into a secret gravity room to train.  
  
But before Gohan could make it there Videl stopped him.  
  
"Gohan, we are going to Vegetsie right?"  
  
Gohan looked at Videl and nodded his head yes.  
  
"Then don't you think you should train us a bit? So that we wouldn't die since the pamphlet Bulma gave us says that the gravity is eight times the gravity of earth."  
  
Gohan felt extremely stupid at the moment. But you couldn't blame him for forgetting that his new friends where weak since he had been around the earths strongest all his life.  
  
"Umm, he-he?" Gohan responded while giving a crazy son grin and did the copywrited son-head-scratch  
  
He-he is my point Gohan!!! Is that what you would say once we where pancakes?  
  
No!! Of course not!!! Said Gohan, "I would have pretended that I never knew you anyhow"  
  
At this Videl launched herself at Gohan in a crazy attempt to beat him into pulp. After a few punches Videl realized her position, she was straddling Gohan, and blushed. She looked at Gohan to find a slightly amused expression on his usually blank face.  
  
Videl quickly stood up and decided that glaring would be a much better option. So she crossed her arms and glared.  
  
Gohan smirked but stood up and decided to say the words Videl longed to hear.  
  
"alright, alright. Let the training commence"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
A month later:  
  
Gohan lay on his bed reflecting the past changes that occurred pretty quickly.  
  
Sharpener and all the rest of his male friends aboard the ship managed to learn how to fly, control ki, and throw a decent punch as well as run and all this they could do in ten times normal gravity.  
  
He had to say he was impressed. Yamcha could only withstand five; Although Yamcha was no longer a real z-senshi. He was kind of kicked out when he declined to become a Saiyin.  
  
Alex and Tina could do everything the boys could only in nine times earth gravity. Eresa and Jane knew enough to be able to not die the first month on Vegetsie. However if they where attacked they would solely depend on their boy friends.  
  
Videl impressed Gohan the most. Even though she had Saiyin genes now, she had always believed that she could do whatever she wanted to.  
  
In just the month she learned how to ascend to super Saiyin, fly, manipulate ki, and withstand 100 times earth gravity and to keep her tail around her waist.  
  
A door squeaked and Gohan remembered why he was here in the first place. he flirted with Videl sometimes when they where alone, she seemed to react the way a Saiyin should. But then he let it slip that he thought she would look better with short hair.  
  
And what was she doing now? She was cutting her hair.  
  
Gohan sighed as he crossed the day of the calendar. Fifteen days till Vegetsie, three months till the mating ceremony. He had to win her till then. 


	12. chapter eleven:send us to outerspace PRT...

Hello everybody!!! Thank you so much for reviewing!! I felt so special!! Thanks so much!

Sorry that it took me so long to update, I'm making it up to you by making either several chaps updated at once or a long chapter.  
  
Ok, I'm sorry if I got something messed up in the story. One of you kindly reviewed me and mentioned that I got the gravity of Vegetsie wrong. I'm sorry; I really didn't know it was ten. Oops that or I forgot. Sorry, ill change it  
  
0Now on with the story!!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

last time on:  
  
Gohan sighed as he crossed the day of the calendar. Fifteen days till Vegetsie, three months till the mating ceremony. He had to win her till then.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Videl smirked at her image reflecting back to her in their bathroom. Their, it sounded so right. She smirked and walked over to the shower and turned on the water.  
  
She knew that she wanted him to be her mate, and she knew he felt the same. She could tell from the way that he behaved around her. To say the truth she actually liked the way things where going.  
  
She knew, because Gohan when he gave her the kiss forgot to conceal the memory of when he first met her, or the day at school. She smirked.  
  
She wanted him to make a move and soon, although she knew why he wasn't. it was that ceremony.  
  
As Videl turned of the water she quietly whispered "soon Gohan you will be mine"  
  
She would make sure he would be Her's and Her's alone.ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZGohan leaned against the window watching the stars go bye. He had seen these stars countless times on various trips through space and even from telescopes at his homes on three planets, they never changed and that is why he liked looking at them. They stayed the same while things around him changed. They stayed beautiful and serine, kind of like Videl's eyes thought Gohan.  
  
Videl found herself slightly flushed. She turned around looking for Gohan and whoever he was telling about her eyes. She was slightly shocked to find no one around. At that Videl dismissed the thought and kept dressing herself.  
  
Goku looked at chichi with pleading eyes.  
  
"Chi-chi pleeeaaasse let me have that capsule!!" Goku begged  
  
"Goku, I know that your hungry but you're not allowed to have any more food." Chichi said this with a big smirk. She knew he would cry, that he would beg. But when it came to food since she got pregnant (remember she is now part Saiyin pregnant with Goten) she wouldn't give.  
  
"Awwww but chichi!!!! Please? Ill do anything you want!! Really I will!!!" Goku begged while beginning to cry "give me the food DMN IT!!! IM HUNGRY CHICHI!!FOR CRYING OUT LOUD IM STARVING!!! I HAD TO PRACTICLY KILL HALF OF VEGETSIE WHEN ....  
  
"GOKU SHUT IT!!! YOUR COMPLETELY HURTING MY FEELINGS!!! Waaaaaaah YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANY MORE!!!! WAAAAAHHH WHY ME?? WHY CANT YOU LOVE sob MEEE??? WAAAAAHHH" chichi cried  
  
"aw chichi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you!!! I'm soo sorry, please forgive me for acting like that jerksmirk Vegeta to you. You can eat the food. How does that sound hmm?? And how bought you take a nice long bath while I go and buy some more food? Goku asked chichi with a sneaky twinkle in his eye that chichi didn't see. Falling for his escape plan perfectly.  
  
Oh Goku!! I love you!! Saying that chichi decapsulized the capsule and ate all the food then skipped out of the kitchen to her bathroom.Radditzz watched with his mouth ajar. His brother was either an idiot or a genius. He couldn't decide which.  
  
Goku smirked and flew out the door. Heading straight to Vegeta's ki right outside a popular restaurant on Vegetsie. He was a pure genius.  
  
At landing next to the restaurant and sitting down next to Vegeta, he then ordered a meal and turned to talk to his best friend.So what where you kicked out for? Asked Goku  
  
The usual. Answered Vegeta  
  
Same here, pregnant saiyins, god help us!! Said Goku  
  
Kakarott how did you escape? Asked Vegeta after taking a sip of his drink  
  
I did the usual. I became prince charming after acting normal. How did you? Bulma isn't as easy to appease. Answered Goku  
  
I said I needed to get something and that it's a surprise. Answered Vegeta nonchalantly  
  
She fell for it?? Wow that less words than me. Said a baffled Goku  
  
So how's the brat? Asked Vegeta taking another drink of whatever liquid was in his glass  
  
I think he might be alright, although I'm not completely sure. Answered Goku thoughtfully  
  
Did he find a potential mate yet? Asked Vegeta, although he knew the answer, he still wanted to see if Goku figured out the little change before he himself did.  
  
You know what Vegeta? I don't know. I'm actually kind of afraid to ask or sense his ki since my last talk with chichi, and I thought she was just over excited about our wedding!  
  
At that Vegeta had a very smug smirk on his face; mentally he was doing another victory dance. He knew more than Kakarott did! He knew more than Kakarott did!  
  
Two waiters came with the saiyins food and the heroes began their usual eating contest.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Gohan watched his friends train as he leaned against a wall in the gravity room. Well, he had to admit he was surprised. He had never thought that they would come this far. Each day they where getting stronger, they could actually survive this trip. He smirked, yeah it felt good to know that they owed him big time. Maybe they could have some adventures here in space that no one would forget.  
  
Videl dodged sharpener's punch and threw in a swift kick of her own, wining the game.  
  
"alright Videl!!!" cheered Eresa after that she ran up to sharpener and began giving him his daily ego boost.  
  
Gohan sighed this was great.  
  
Suddenly the alert went off. They had visitors. Gohan sensed their ki and realized that they where weak. They could clear this out quickly.  
  
"ALRIGHT SPLIT UP, SHARPENER MAX JOSH AND TENCHI I WANT YOU TO DEFEND THE SHIP. ERESA JANE AND ALEX DEFEND THE HOLD. TINA KEEP THE SHIP ON COURSE AND VIDEL YOU COME WITH ME." Gohan shouted out the orders loud enough for his friends to hear him over the sirens. Since they knew how to sense ki, they knew why he had split them up.  
  
Jane Alex and Eresa grabbed the ki guns and shields as well as a few ki bombs and ran out of the room to the hold.  
  
Tina smiled and ran to the controls taking max with her as well as grabbing a few ki weapons. Especially her favorite ki sword, Gohan gave them all some gifts for their recognized effort. They where a team, the gifts they got all had a crest on it, one that symbolized their team. Tina got this sword due to her genius ability in technology and her expertise in swordsmanship  
  
Jane got a ki dagger due to her excellence in mastering new skills.  
  
Eresa got a ki gun due to her gift of understanding science, and foresight. The girl could predict things.  
  
Alex got a beautiful sword as well, for her skill in fighting and combat.  
  
Videl, she got the best present of them all, a pure diamond dagger, for her expertise in combat and her abilities as a warrior.  
  
Tenchi Sharpener, max and josh all got a small ki gun that released ki depending on how much ki you put in it, it multiplied it by 5 and released it in a beam of pure energy, for what? For their advancement in combat  
  
sharpener Tenchi and josh grabbed some weapons just in case and split up following the ki they sensed enter the ship.  
  
Videl and Gohan ran towards the connecting ramp. Gohan pressed a button forcing the tunnel to open up and make a passage through space to the next ship, connecting the ships.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Gohan where are we going?" asked Videl  
  
"they attacked our ship, so we are going to return the favor" answered Gohan charging up a blast and running to the enemy ship. As they closed in and Gohan blasted the door open he was met by the most surprising thing in his whole life.  
  
Belka stood their looking at him smiling. Saying something incoherent about something, he looked passed her to see some soldiers and a captain. He decided that this was just weird.  
  
"WHY THE HLL DID YOU ATTACK MY SHIP?? DMN IT!! Yelled Gohan obviously pissed off.  
  
The captain looked at Gohan and said the words that would send an average Saiyin over the top of the angry scale  
  
"you sir where in my way. I need to get to some planet named Vegetsie to attack it. As you can see earth is getting rather cramped." At the moment the captain said this Gohan fell down laughing, for some reason Videl did too"  
  
"YOU??HAHAHAHAHA!!!DEFEAT VEGETSIE?HAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!! whoo that's a good one. Haha you and what army....hahahahahahahaha an army of hahaha of hahahaha WEAKLINGS hahahahahahaa" Gohan said this slowly standing up and then falling down laughing again.Videl on the other hand was holding onto Gohan's shoulder trying hard not to fall down from laughter, who would have thought earthlings could be so stupid.  
  
"why are you laughing Gohan? My daddy is the strongest man in the world. He won in a spar against Hercule fair and square. Besides he is the earths greatest general. The moment I found out about Vegetsie I told him. How bought you join me Gohan and become a real prince of a planet, what do you say?" Belka spoke this looking at Gohan and feeling jealous that Videl was allowed to hold him like that.  
  
At that Gohan got an excellent idea, he hopped it would work.  
  
"I'm laughing because you will never win against my kingdom, yes I'm already the prince of that planet and as for being **YOUR** prince......I already found a princess." With that he kissed Videl on the lips shocking everyone in the room.  
  
Mentally both saiyins where doing a victory dance  
  
First they made Belka so jealous she might not be able to breath, second they kissed a second time.  
  
At that Gohan left them with out a warning going back to his ship Videl still leaning on him since they where both still laughing.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Jane Alex and Eresa ran with their weapons ready to attack at any moment towards the hold. they knew that someone was there.  
  
Without really thinking about themselves they attacked the soldiers attempting to open the hold.  
  
Eresa did better than most people would think. Managing to knock out four of the twelve soldiers.  
  
Alex decided that she would take care of these fast rather than take her time. Using the technique Gohan taught them she phased out and appeared in the middle of four soldiers, after quickly knocking them out she moved to the hold.  
  
Jane looked uneasily at her opponent. He had a gun aimed at her, she knocked out three soldiers so far and then he aimed a gun at her. She wasn't safe and she knew it. She nervously fingered a small round object in her pocket, remembering that she had a bomb, she grinned. She wasn't gonna lose.  
  
Quickly throwing the bomb and ducking she heard a KABOOM she looked up to see that she missed but managed in knocking out the soldier.  
  
After this Eresa and Jane quickly tied up the soldiers and joked a bit about who could have sent them.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

sharpener Tenchi and josh grabbed some weapons just in case and split up following the ki they sensed enter the ship.  
  
Sharpener followed some soldier that seemed to be oblivious to the fact that sharpener was floating right above him.  
  
To say the truth sharpener wanted to know what was up and what they wanted so badly in order to break into their ship.  
  
He watched the guard sneak into Gohan's room and steal a pair of boxers from Gohan's drawer.  
  
Hold up....they broke into the ship to steal underwear?? Sharpener wanted to just laugh, but if he did he would blow his cover.  
  
Watching as the guard sneaked into Eresa's room and implants a bomb in Eresa's room.  
  
Sharpener floated a bit lower to hear what the soldier was mumbling  
  
"that Videl girl better be in this room soon, or at least after I leave. Damn that Belka who cares about some guy named gojan or toman?? I sure don't, why cant she care for me??? I can guarantee that she never requested MY boxers before.  
  
Sharpener decided that this would be when he would step into the picture.  
  
So why would you care? Asked sharpener  
  
"cuz dude, I liked her since eighth grade. We where betrothed in tenth but she broke it off claiming that she needed to look around" replied the saddened guard while working on the bomb  
  
"then you know that she sleeps around at school?" asked sharpener  
  
"yeah, who wouldn't? everyone knows she's a slut, but I knew what she used to be before that. She was sweet sensitive and caring, now she's a real b#tch" said the guard still working on the wiring.  
  
"so why don't you move on? You can find a sweet chick that would be a million times better then Belka, and she would be loyal to you" said sharpener still leaning against a wall  
  
"I guess I still hope that she really likes me deep inside, but I guess your right Belka is gone, I should move on" said the guard  
  
"you know this isn't Videl's room right?" asked sharpener  
  
"no I didn't, hey could you put this back in the dude Gojan's room? I'm going to remove the bomb, these weren't official orders. Just something I do for Belka. Now that I'm moving on I need to stop." Said the guard throwing sharpener a pair of boxers and beginning on removing the bomb  
  
Hey dude, I feel sorry for ya so I won't knock you out. But you have to do something, when you get onboard the ship you came from go to your bay ( a place where ships leave and land and stuff sorry since I really don't know the name) and use this ship to get back to earth. Sharpener said this while tossing the dude a capsule.  
  
It was obvious that the guard was at lose for words, he did after all spill his personal life to some dude he was supposed to kill.  
  
"Thanks" was whispered as the guard quickly ran out of the room holding the bomb back to the ship he was on and to the landing bay.  
  
Sharpener destroyed the boxers with a ki blast  
  
Sharpener gave out a snicker. Wait till the gang heard about this.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz

Tenchi caught up the soldier he was following only to find that the dude looked like he was about to pass out. Tenchi watched as the man mumbled something about birds and why they eat bee's and then fall into unconsciousness.  
  
"well that was easy" said Tenchi tying up another prisoner of the war.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Josh frowned at the situation before him. Eight to one, shoot. He didn't know if he could hold them off. Remembering about his gun he shot a few of them only strong enough to knock them out. Five down three to go. He tied up the five and ran after the remaining three.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Tina and max ran into the control room only to find that there where three soldiers in there all ready. Tina quickly ran over to the navigation system and keeping the ship on course. Max began fighting against the three, knocking one out right when josh ran in.  
  
At that the game was even two against two, the battle commenced.  
  
A series of punches where thrown , legs and arms where everywhere eventually josh punched his opponent in the face knocking him out while max jumped up and performed a suspended kick also into the face knocking his opponent out as well  
  
The three teenagers cheered and high fived each other, they had won in this fight.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Videl and Gohan came in laughing going to the control room/living room/kitchen room they where greeted by their friends and by a whole bunch of knocked out people.  
  
After sending the soldiers on another space ship to the Saiyin Gura colony (Gura is another planet.) Gohan and Videl listened to all of the their friends stories. After listening them out they told their, not bothering to leave out the kiss.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzz  
  
Gohan was glad that this was taken care of. He came up to the navigation chart. Tomorrow they would land. Tomorrow he would be on Vegetsie with only so much time left to win her heart.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

hello everyone thank you for reviewing, that was really sweet. It made me update faster. Sorry that it took me this long to update, now that I did update im here to tell you that either the next chapter will come out soon but will be short OR it will come out in three to four weeks from now since I will be going on trip with my family. Depends which you prefer.  
  
AGAIN THANK YOU!!! :D 


	13. chapter Twelve: landing on vegetsie, at ...

I'm back an I'm typing as fast as I can.

Sorry, I had the biggest writers block EVER. It was horrible especially on my fans.

Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I feel so special sobyou make me feel like I really don't suck completely and thoroughly in writing fan fiction!!!

Thank you so much

As to the non-reviewers, thanks anyhow

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of their characters. Even though I once owned an action figure of Gohan. I do not own any songs or band members of Linkin park, dido, blink 182 and any and every other band I might indirectly or directly mention in my story. I am, however, their fan.

"LANDING SEQUENCE INITIATED" was announced all over the ship. The ten teenagers where strapped in and ready to land, hopefully this wasn't going to take very long

"Gohan, how long does it take to land a ship?" asked a frustrated Videl

They had been landing for two hours now.

"Sorry, it's just usually it's not this crowded. Many saiyins are returning from vacations, temporary jobs and some are just visiting relatives for the ceremony. I should have figured it would be this crowded and warned you guys." Replied Gohan

"So it's like a rush hour?" asked sharpener

"Yup" answered Tenchi

"Just look outside the window. I've never seen so many space craft, it's like a major traffic jam" said Eresa

All the teenagers besides Gohan where baffled. Space had traffic? Who would have thought?

Two more hours passed and they finally landed. After landing Gohan decapsulized the ship and took his friends to the street market. Knowing the way Vegeta and Bulma dressed, they looked like tourists. And that wasn't a good thing on Vegetsie.

Five hours later they where ready to head out, Gohan decided that they would stay at the Strato mansion, his grandfathers place.

Videl looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a black leather halter top with matching black leather pants. Even though they looked elegant yet dangarouse she felt they where comfortable to fight in. cool. She would have to stock up on Vegetsie merchandise.

Videl had her hair cut and temporarily dyed a few strands a blood red shade. She was wearing two black arm bands on her arms and her tail was wrapped around her waist. She looked perfect.

Sure she was nervous, Gohan had told them that they would be going to the family reunion tonight and they would get to meet his family.

Maybe she could impress them, maybe she couldn't. Videl smirked all her anxiety leaving her body and mind. Who cared? She just needed to impress Gohan and thanks to that kiss she knew exactly how.

The ten stepped into the hallway almost at the same time, barely recognizing each other.

Sharpener was wearing a tight fitting t-shirt that was white with black baggy jeans. This was not what he usually wore

Tenchi was wearing baggy black jeans with a black muscle shirt, this wasn't new, his dark blue highlights where though.

Josh was wearing a dark green almost black tank top( like Vegeta's training tank only its dark green) and baggy black jeans

Max was sporting his favorite color, black. Which wasn't unusual, he was wearing a black hoody and a pair of baggy black jean with a silver ring in his pierced ear

Gohan was wearing a black t-shirt with small white letters saying "prince of all saiyins" and baggy black jeans, he had powered up slightly keeping his strength kinda down but had the twinge of blue in his eyes as well as gold in his hair.

Videl was wearing her leather outfit with her red highlights

Eresa was wearing a black tank top with a pair of black jeans shorts

Jane was wearing a green v-neck t-shirt and white jeans

Alex was wearing a black halter top that showed her fit washboard stomach and black hip hugger jeans and had purple highlights

Tina was wearing a pair of white shorts and a red tank top.

First thing on Videl's mind was how good Gohan looked, while Gohan was thinking the same thing.

"So I take that as we are all ready to go to my reunion?" asked Gohan eyeing Videl out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah" "totally" "lead the way" and "yup" was heard in the room as Gohan's friends voiced their agreement.

"Don't freak out, since everyone will have a tail, don't stare and don't be surprised if they stare at you, since you aren't saiyins. And most importantly Do not start a fight, even though your strength increased you aren't ready yet." Gohan said while walking with his friends down three halls, one stair case and across a field.

While walking to the ballroom his friends remained quite. Curious to meet Gohan's family and anxious to meet the great former champion of the martial arts tournament, Son Goku.

Videl kept having thoughts on how she could gain his families approval, after all it could help in the future somehow.

After twenty minuets of walking through various hallways, secret passage ways, courtyards, gardens and more hallways they finally came to the ballroom.

Walking in the teenagers (except Gohan) where shocked to find a club setting. Loud music blaring from the main dance hall, a smaller room blaring karaoke music in it to the audience, upper levels of the entire structure held tables while the lower dance hall held bars and the karaoke room had tables as well.

Out of nowhere, all of a sudden, Gohan was surrounded by screaming fans. Videl noticed Gohan's eye brow twitch, as he began to quickly walk away from the screaming fans.

Videl felt a twinge of guilt, she accused him of not knowing how it felt to be famous, now she knew she was wrong. From the looks of it everyone in the club was chanting his name, although it wasn't what she knew his name was.

"GOGETA" "I LOVE YOU GOGETA!!!!!" and "BE MY MATE GOGETA" was all being chanted all over the club.

Videl felt outraged. Her only thoughts being curses for having more competition than she thought she had.

She watched as five saiyins came up to Gohan, it seemed that they where getting just as much attention as Gohan was. They where talking about something, she couldn't make out what, though.

Gohan turned around and signaled them to follow him, Videl observed that the five saiyins where ahead of them as the climbed to the fourth level of the club balcony where there was a long table with lots of saiyins. She only recognized a few of them from pictures she had seen in Gohan's room.

"guys this is my family, Kakarott, although on earth he is known as Goku, Princess chichi, Bulma Oiji, Prince Vegeta, Krillin, June, Sparta, Bardok, Aspera, king Vegeta, Toma, Yablaca ( in Russian Yablaca means apple),"

Every single time the name was mentioned Gohan would move his hand pointing to whom he was introducing his posse to, eventually coming to the five mysterious saiyins.

"And this is my band, Jogeta, Tomoto, Aspero, Orago, and Tsuno"

After introducing everyone Gohan told his new earth friends to stay here and left with the five members.

Videl couldn't help but wonder what Gohan was doing and why he didn't tell her.

###########################################333

I'm going to end it here!!! Hope you enjoy this sorry it's so short and odd. I'm working on the next chapter and going to try to make it way longer


	14. chapter thirteen: and it progresses to t...

Last time:

"And this is my band, Jogeta, Tomoto, Aspero, Orago, and Tsuno"

After introducing everyone Gohan told his new earth friends to stay here and left with the five members.

Videl couldn't help but wonder what Gohan was doing and why he didn't tell her.

Chapter thirteen!

Gohan sat at the table glaring at the band members. Who would have though that after all he had done for them they would back out? He didn't know this, and he hated it when he didn't know something, it made him feel weak.

"As you see Gogeta, your just not around long enough to do what we want to do with the band" said Aspero, he had wanted to take over the band since the beginning two years ago. He allowed Gogeta to do his work and boost them to fame that only Gogeta could get them to, and Gogeta had done that most efficiently.

(Thought this was going to be a song fic eh? Got ya!! Ahahahahahaha sweatdrop anyhow….)

"What the hell do you mean I'm not around enough? If I was around more people wouldn't be calling the band Sayago they would be calling it Gogeta! It's like you think you would be famous without me!" Gohan was pissed. He trained them, taught them so they could be good enough for picky universal audiences. He made their music, wrote it, he even got it to sell, he made them stinken rich. And this was how they repaid him. He had taken the lowlifes out of the slums. Well this is what he got for it. Time to leave them and show them how it's done.

"Why the hell are you kicking me out?" Gohan decided this approach might at least give him some answers.

"Cuz Gogeta, first you got the crown, then the titles and money. I hated you for it. So now I'm taking it all away from you and I'm taking the girl you want too." Aspera sneered at Gogeta. It was true; he was close to receiving the title of super elite till Gogeta showed up. His power was stupendous and set new limits on the title. And well he was left far behind. Now he wanted revenge, and if all went according to plan, he would have a sweet revenge.

"And who, mind you, is the girl I have my eyes on?" Gohan glared at Aspero, he sure as hell hoped it wasn't Videl. Competition, as much as he liked it, wouldn't help him out with Videl.

"Princess Galatia" Aspero said smirking.

Gohan sighed a sigh of relief in his mind but outwardly threw a fit cussing Aspero out for all that he was worth.

"Why you fucking son of a bitch leave her the hell out of this! What the hell do you want her for anyhow you damn imbecile. I should get ALL of your asses kicked to a new class, below third class; I think I'll call it the fucking fourth class saiyins who can't even think straight let alone fight. You idiots!!" Gohan kept the tirade up freaking out all of the band members since they rarely saw this side of him. Inside he was laughing. They though Galatia, a total slut and gossiper that he dated only once, a year ago was his chosen mate? It made him laugh inside but he effectively kept it hidden.

Gohan stormed out of the room leaving the band and manager to figure out what to do without him. He was kicked out. The band thought they won the war when in reality, they didn't even start it.

&&&&&&&&&&7

Videl watched the stage, a few bands performed but none of them had Gohan in it: They where all rock bands, although now the Dj on stage was playing heavy trance, she sighed, she was bored. Her friends had left an hour ago to their hotel rooms. Why? They realized that any saiyin could pick a fight with them and win so they left. What fun was it when you couldn't dance with your girl or guy cuz a saiyin was trying to hit on them?

"So, are you and Gohan going out?" asked Bulma. She had been watching Videl out of the corner of her eye. She shouldn't have been here with chichi since both of them where pregnant but neither could resist meeting Gohan's new friends. She figured out that she was probably his choice as a mate since naturally she had the saiyin tail and no genes to back it up. She knew all about Videl Satan daughter of the oaf, as her mate had put it.

"No, we're just friends." replayed Videl with a smirk. Oh how she loved Gohan, but hey why not play around with his family's heads. It could be fun and they probably already figured out how to read her like a book. So why not surprise them?

"Oh, my baby is growing up SOOO fast….buwaaaaa!" as usual chichi had an overemotional moment and left all of the saiyins embarrassed at her display of emotions.

Half of the saiyins in hearing range where staring at her. And why? Because her crying and wailing, over nothing at that, was hurting their delicate ears.

"Kakarott shut your stupid harpy up already, or I'll do it" growled an irritated prince of all saiyins

"Chi don't cry, I'll get you a chocolate cake if you stop crying!" Begged our dear lovable hero but would he save the day?

"With cherries on top?" asked a sniffling chichi who was driving all the other saiyins at the table to the point of wanting to climb the walls from embarrassment.

"Uh, yeah with lots of cherries and whip cream on top…" Goku hated doing this, but if it made her stop he would do almost anything.

"Ok, I'll stop" all the saiyins in the club breathed a sigh of relief. When chichi starts to cry the club needs to be shut down. Why? I think you know why

parsley watched his friends enjoy their date. He frowned, it was a reminder that he had nobody. He had, by a twist of luck, found an old tail warmer in black and put it on to hide his red abomination as his friends put it. Then something cought his eye, he could have sworn he saw an angel. Although she wasn't walking towards him, he could dream right?

She had short black hair with blood red highlights, large dark violet eyes. her body was perfect in everyway. She was wearing black leather with black armbands. What had he done to deserve to even see this perfect saiyin?

Sure his conscious mind was screaming at him that he was crazy. Sure his friends told him he had no charm what so ever and could never score a girl as long as he lived. But he had to try. He saw her get seated in the private V.I.P area. You could hang around there but only at your own risk, since the V.I.P had very short fuses.

What did he do? He went to the bathroom, rehearsed his lines for fifteen minuets removed the sock er tail warmer from his tail and tried to look tall dark and handsome. Unfortunately it wasn't working, but he didn't know that….

He gathered all his courage which was enough to make a mouse seem brave, and walked his "cool" walk to her table. He didn't notice the celebrities at her table until it was too late. But then he strongly had to suppress his urges to ask for an autograph. Instead he treid to act like he didn't care,

Needless to say all the saiyins at the table where highly amused. They wanted to see what this bafoon wanted. They knew his kind and could read him like a book. They where surprised though that he didn't ask for autographs.

"hi gorgeous want to dance?" he asked in a fake low voice. By this time all the saiyins at the table where trying very hard not to laugh. His entire conduct was ridiculous and his line wasn't so creative.

Videl quirked an eyebrow at the fellow, who precisely was he and where did his saiyin side go, that was when she noticed his red tail.

"Is that a red tail?" she asked trying very hard not to laugh out loud if she was wrong. She hated being wrong

"Yes, just like the blood in your neck" that line cracked Goku, as he gave a chocked laugh which sounded a lot like a snort.

All the rest just smirked.

Precisely at that moment Gohan came to the table. He was mildly amused hearing the conversation due to his hearing. But he wasn't prepared for the sight he saw.

A red tail on a male saiyin

What did he do? He started to laugh. He pointed at the idiot's tail and laughed, which of course unplugged the cord at the surrounding tables including the table where his family was seated. The saiyins where laughing. When parsley realized exactly at what and wanted to sneak away chichi recognized him.

"Hey aren't you friends with some relatives of mine? Yeah I think I know you, parsley right?"

Parsley just nodded made a comment about time and ran off.

Vegeta stared at Gohan, he knew something was up with the way he had exited the room he had entered with his band.

"so what did they want?" asked the prince quit ignoring the comment of leaving people alone that came from chichi or the wicked harpy as he had named her.

"nothing much except to kick me out of the band as an excuse at some revenge." Stated Gohan, he knew he couldn't wait anymore. If he didn't take Videl as a mate soon, some other male would. And what would stop her from going with some other guy? Precicly nothing.

69696969696969696969

sorry its so short. At least its something. My writers block seems to be gone, but im running out of time due to homework and stuff. I'll try to update soon!

Thank you to my dear and faithful reviewers.

( these are answers to my dear reviewers for chapter 14 er 12)

Eternal Light/Fire Dragon : yeah I'm evil like that. So are my writers blocks. And I updated, although a little late…. Hehe uh yeah…

J : thank you. I feel special that you liked my story. Hopefully you don't hate me cuz I update so slow! I tried to update as soon as I could

unknown beedee : thank you. I'm flattered. You thought it was good? :D

miroku-has-darkness: you think its awesome? I feel soooo super special now!

GreatGohan21: thank you thank you and thank you! Sorry about screwing up Bardock's name. I have that habit. Uh yeah! Hope you haven't died while waiting for lazy me to update.

Gohan00 : thank you. Every time somebody tells me its even a little good I want to hug somebody! And learn to get rid of writers blocks! Hey maybe they offer that at college…. Hmmmmm

Sayain Queen: thank you! And I updated…I think

limelie: thank you!

suriko song : hope you didn't forget the entire story by now, and yeah I know its my fault I don't update fast enough.

Pyro9: thanks you and I updated!

zfighter1989: its one of your favs? Oh goody! I feel super special now!

forever-ryoka: uh yeah you can review yourself. Now I know!!! :D

kgb : I appreciate your opinions. And thank you for your review

zfighter1989: you scared me at the beginning…. Which is a good thing it motivated me to learn how to kill a writers block. Thanks for reviewing!!

Phantom Demon : thank you!!

limelie: yeah I' kind of weird. Thank you anyhow!


	15. chapter fourteen: sanity and clubbing

Hello every one! I know you probably hate me right now but I got the next chapter done! I hope this will make you at least a little bit happy since I really wont be able to update new chapters till the summer, but I promise I will try:D

Now on to the story!

Disclaimer: I dunno if I own dbz ask my lawyers!

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Last time:

Vegeta stared at Gohan, he knew something was up with the way he had exited the room he had entered with his band.

"So what did they want?" asked the prince quit ignoring the comment of leaving people alone that came from chichi or the wicked harpy as he had named her.

"Nothing much except to kick me out of the band as an excuse at some revenge." Stated Gohan, he knew he couldn't wait anymore. If he didn't take Videl as a mate soon, some other male would. And what would stop her from going with some other guy? Precisely nothing.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Two months later one day before the ceremony

Gohan sighed as he stared at the ceiling, conveniently painted black with details or a storm. It suited his mood perfectly; hell it portrayed his last two weeks perfectly! He hadn't eaten much or trained, heck he didn't even pick a major fight with Radditz like he usually would. Recently he noticed that he had started to show signs of insanity and deep depression.

He knew why, Videl was gone. He knew she was alive, since he wasn't dead yet. But he didn't know where she was or why. All he knew was that she vanished. He searched everywhere for her ki signature, and even asked the kais for help, they only said one thing though, she was still on vegetsie.

Well that narrowed things down, however that didn't change what he was feeling. He had no idea why his life was so screwed up. Hell he never complained about it, having a control freak for a mother wasn't the best way to live; he didn't have much of a childhood since he was constantly kidnapped, fighting, being trained to fight or in general studying.

Just when his life seemed to show signs of improvement it went down the drain. To make things worse tomorrow was the beginning of the ceremony, if only he hadn't waited for so long!

He sighed trying to think happy thoughts, its not what he usually did to calm down but lately he found himself thinking about the past a lot, especially the last two months. He sighed; he and Videl had come really close. If really close was even a way to describe it. He had walked her to her room that night only to be thrown against the wall by Videl followed by some heavy making out.

He smirked remembering that. It was a typical flirting kind of thing among saiyins but it progressed further than that. A week after that she moved into his room, they made-out constantly and for about a month everything was fine. Then the second month things seemed to get better but Videl was acting a bit strange. At first Gohan thought that she had become ill but a scan in a regeneration tank proved him wrong.

Sure he was worried but he didn't pay much heed to it. A few days after that he had felt Hercule's ki near the planet but they didn't stop on it, he then thought that she was just worried about her safety. But that seemed silly since Videl was much stronger, but he wouldn't argue, he knew what she had to go through with him.

He found it hard to believe she was gone. Two weeks. Precisely two weeks passed since he last held her, told her how much he loved her, promised to be there for her. How could he even fulfill that promise when he didn't even know where she was! Or contact her through the bond they developed when she was purposely or maybe forced to block him out. But the bond wasn't dying, that meant that she used it. Maybe that why his nightmares stopped, hell maybe that why he actually stopped thinking of suicide.

With Videl's disappearance his mother didn't help at all. Sometimes he really thought she was behind it. Ever since they became closer and his mother found out something's about her, for example who her father is, things between the two women went a bit icy.

But ever since Videl vanished his mother was lining up a whole bunch of eligible girls he could mate. Problem was HE DIDN'T WANT TO! He didn't want anyone but Videl.

He had to find her soon. He knew that much, however he had no clue where to begin. She was nowhere. He himself searched everywhere.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Vegeta watched Gohan wonder down the halls of the palace and sighed. Sometimes, as much as he liked the boy, Gohan could be downright stupid. He blamed that on his damn harpy mother.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Videl frowned and looked at her surroundings. This was so stupid. Why did she have to listen to that little nagging voice in the back of her mind? Why? All it ever did was screw up her life. She managed to fix her little mistakes before but she didn't think that this one would be so easy to fix.

Hell she didn't even think that it would take him this long! She knew he was trying but he kept missing all the clues she left behind. In his dreams, in the palace,

She felt how his sanity was slipping and everything he contemplated. Sure she blocked her mind but he didn't!

She frowned as she walked into the shadows. She felt some ki coming, and it wasn't Gohan's. She watched as the door opened, cautiously and ever ready to strike.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Gohan's head jerked up for a moment. He could have sworn he felt her ki. But he was delusional, sometimes he down right hallucinated. He frowned as he kept walking down the halls

Suddenly he felt her ki again. But it was very, very faint. He frowned, could he be hallucinating or was it real? He no longer cared as he started to run towards it only to be disappointed when he came to a single painting.

She had obviously left a note inside and put a portion of her ki on it so that someone who reads ki would find it. Sort of like a signature.

He opened the note hoping that it would at least hint to him where she is and why.

Not surprising to him at all was that its date was from two weeks ago. Her scent on it had long disappeared, but her handwriting was still there. He gave a small smile it was to him, and she left a threat if anyone else read it. It was like her. His Videl that he missed so much.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOOIOIOIOIOIO

Aspero frowned at his group members. He hated to say this but Gogeta was right. They where nothing without him, all the fame they had suddenly turned to a lame quality. A lot of their fans left when they heard that Gogeta left. Some for music reasons others where just devoted fans of Gogeta. Their ratings dropped, and suddenly the higher classes in a lot of the planets no longer invited them nor wrote to them. He frowned.

Revenge didn't work, especially since Galactica had dumped him after reveling the news that Gogeta and her never hit off and that even though she had feelings for him , Gogeta never did.

That wouldn't explain why he blew up like that. But then again, it was a clever mask. To hide what would really happen when he left.

Aspero sighed. The only way to find out how to get revenge would be to steal Gogeta's chosen mate. He smirked that would prove easy enough.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Gohan frowned as he walked down a deserted street in a rural neighborhood. He never really liked spending time with his great-great-grandfather Brocolo but he had no choice. He was the only one on the planet who specialized in the saiyin legends and how they associated with the royal family and the palace.

He was a strange fellow. He shaved his head leaving only a Mohawk. But the Mohawk couldn't really be called that since it was only an inch tall. He had gray hair with black highlights.

Even though he was over one hundred he had no wrinkles or battle scars, all due to the fact that he didn't fight. Like all saiyins he had muscle mass, but it wasn't developed to the point most saiyins had. He was an oddity on the planet. The single original individual on the entire planet

He found it interesting that he was a scholar in the sense of the word. And the only reason he had respect was because he could easily state fact from fiction in any legend from any time period or planet that concerned vegetsie.

And this Looney freak, he was a freak, was his only key to find Videl, after all she was waiting for him somewhere on a silver cloud.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

I am ending the chapter here! Buhahahahahahahahahhahahcough ha-ha

Vegeta: you're evil.

Ryokaspacepirate: very very evil.

Goku: I second that, or wait I third that!

Everyone: sweatdrop.

Due to all your kind and ego boosting reviews I shall continue! Not because I'm being threatened into doing so. Hehe?

Disclaimer: I do not own ludacris's song "get back" however it's the only rap song I can actually listen to since I lean towards rock ( my fav bands being TFK, linkin park, blink 182, greenday, sum 41, POD, you get the point)

I chose the song because I thought the lyrics would be appropriate

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Gohan frowned as he dressed. He was going to a club, from what he found out Videl was waiting for him in a special room in the palace called the silver cloud. This is supposed to be the hardest room to find in the palace. However of late a lot of royal blooded saiyins, elites and some celebrities went their once a month like to a dance club. They would set the place up ext ext. tonight there was going to be a special finally due to the fact that tomorrow was the ceremony.

From what he figured Videl would be waiting for him there. So he was going to find her,

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Videl frowned as she kept dancing to the music; she decided to dance among the crowd while sorting her thoughts out. She loved Gohan but was beginning to wonder of he loved her back. Two weeks she waited for him to find her. Sure she knew the effect it had on him but did that prove anything? She just didn't know anymore!

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

_**  
Heads Up! **_

_**Woot woot**_

_**Heads Up! **_

_**Here's another one.. **_

_**and a.. and a.. another one.  
**_

Gohan walked into the room not at all surprised to see an entire full swung out party going on.

There where lights and many saiyins crowded into the room. The music was blaring and out of the corner of his eye he saw a body move, Videl was here. He smirked, the fact that he found her relieved him a little. He could finally relax a bit and get what he came for.****

(Yeek-Yeek Woop-Woop) Why you all in my ear? Talkin' a whole bunch a shit that I ain't tryin to hear.

_**Get Back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that.  
Get back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that!  
**_

_**(Yeek-Yeek Woop-Woop) I ain't playin' around.. Make one false move, I'll take you down.  
**_

_**Get back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that.  
Get back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that!  
**_

**_  
_**Gohan sat down at a table not at all surprised when Aspero came up to his table.

"Gogeta! How have you been?"

Gohan frowned just what he needed.

**_  
So, so, come on, come on. DON'T get swung on, swung on. It's the knick-knack-patty-whack still riding cadillacs. Family off the streets, made my homies put the baggies back. _**

"I've been fine Aspero." Gohan layered the entire fine dripping with malice.

**_(Whoo!) Still snaggin' plaques (yep), still action-packed (yep), and  
dope.. I keep it flippin' like acrobats. That's why I pack a mack, that'll crack a back, cause on my waist, there's more heat than the shaq-attack! _**

Sure in Aspero's eyes he was fine. He had everything after all…

**_But I ain't speakin' about ballin', ballin', jus' thinkin' about brawlin' 'til y'all start ballin'. We all in together now, birds of the feather now, jus' bought a plane so we change in the weather now. _**

Gohan frowned it was odd, that after the entire revenge thing a few months back he was trying so hard to speak or start a conversation with him. He frowned, Aspero probably figured out that Galactica wasn't who he thought she was, he had to keep his guard since that meant he could easily go after Videl.

**_So put your brakes on, cats put your capes on, and knock off your block, get dropped, and have your face blown. Cause I'll prove it, scratch off the music, _**

_**like hey little stupid, don't make me looose it!  
**_

He smirked a bit. Like hey little stupid don't make me looose it? That was completely in topic with Aspero. He was short and stupid and could make Gohan lose it. That is if he ever touched Videl.

_**  
(Yeek-Yeek Woop-Woop) Why you all in my ear? Talkin' a whole bunch a shit that I ain't tryin to hear. **_

_**  
Get Back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that.  
Get back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that! **_

Out of the corner of his eyes Gohan noticed Videl. She was waiting. He directed his smirk at her. She would know what he meant, and oh weren't his thoughts a little dirty….

_**  
(Yeek-Yeek Woop-Woop) I ain't playin' around.. Make one false move, I'll take you **_

_**down. **_

**_  
Get back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that.  
Get back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that! _**

Gohan frowned as he watched a burly saiyin walk towards Videl. He himself stood up and started towards her.

_**  
I came (I came), I saw (I saw), I hit him right dead in the jaw (in the jaw).  
**_

_**I came (I came), I saw (I saw), I hit him right dead in the jaw (in the jaw).**_

Gohan couldn't help but feel that the song was predicting exactly what was going to happen.

_**I came (I came), I saw (I saw), I hit him right dead in the jaw (in the jaw).**_

_**I came (I came), I saw (I saw), I hit him right dead in the jaw (in the jaw).**_

_**  
See I caught him with a right hook, caught him with a jab, caught him with an upper cut, kicked him in his ass. **_

**_Sent him on his way cause I ain't for that talk, and no trips to the county.. I ain't for that walk! _**

**_We split like 2 pins at the end of a lane, we'll knock out your spotlight and put end to your fame. Holding DTP pinned at the end of yo' chain, and put  
the booty of a swish at the end of a flaamme.  
_**

By the time Gohan finally made it there he noticed the burly idiot reach out his hand to touch Videl, who of course kept dancing with her eyes closed. She was too busy sorting through her doubts to notice. Gohan came up and quickly knocked the saiyin out, swiftly kicking in the neck that sent him flying until he hit the wall. That was where his flight ended and that is where he laid.

_**  
(Yeek-Yeek Woop-Woop) Why you all in my ear? Talkin' a whole bunch a shit that I ain't tryin to hear. **_

_**  
Get Back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that.  
Get back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that! **_

Gohan turned around to take Videl only to find that she already moved to another area. She was fast wasn't she? Well he was faster.

_**  
(Yeek-Yeek Woop-Woop) I ain't playin' around.. Make one false move, I'll take you down. **_

**_  
Get back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that.  
Get back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that! _**

Gohan walked back to his table. Hopefully Aspero didn't see why he knocked that guy out.

_**  
Hey, you want WHAT with me! I'm gonna tell you one time, don't FUCK with me! Get down! Cuz I aint got nothing to lose, and i'm havin a bad day, don't make me take it out on you! **_

Various saiyins staid out of Gohan's way due to the fact that he was simply in a bad mood. Everyone knew not to mess with Gogeta the legendary when he was in a bad mood.

_**Hey, you want WHAT with me! I'm gonna tell you one time, don't FUCK with me! Get down! Cuz I aint got nothing to lose, and i'm havin a bad day, don't make me take it out on you!**_

****

Maann, cause I don't wanna do that. I wanna have a good time and enjoy my Jack.. sit back and watch some women get drunk as hell, so I can wake up in the morning with a story to tell.

Gohan sat back down at his table and started sipping his beverage. His eyes found Videl again in the crowd. He smirked as he watched her dance, allowing himself to think only of her.

**_I know it's been a little while since I've been out the house, but now I'm here.. you wanna stand around runnin' yo' mouth?_**

**_I can't hear nothing you sayin' or spittin', so what's up? Don't you see we in the club, man shut the fuck up!_**

Beside him Aspero kept talking without really stopping. He didn't really hear much, the music was really loud and it really irritated him that his thoughts where being distracted from a certain female.****

(Yeek-Yeek Woop-Woop) Why you all in my ear? Talkin' a whole bunch a shit that I ain't tryin to hear.

_**  
Get Back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that.  
Get back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that! **_

_**  
(Yeek-Yeek Woop-Woop) I ain't playin' around.. Make one false move, I'll take you down. **_

**_  
Get back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that.  
Get back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that! _**

Gohan couldn't take it anymore and stood up, first he flipped Aspero off then he walked off into the crowd, making his way closer and closer to Videl.

_**  
Ah! We in the red light district!**_

_**  
Ah! We in the red light district!**_

_**  
Whoo! We in the red light district!**_

_**  
Ah! We in the red light district!**_

_**  
Whoo! We in the red light district!**_

_**  
Whoo! The red light district!**_

_**  
Whoo! The red light district..**_

_**  
Ah! The red light district..**_

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Hope your happy! I finally updated whoooooooo my writers block has finally ended!

Shadow Kage: I'm soo happy! Somebody likes my story! Reviews like these help

dark dragon 00: yeah I know I double posted. Heh, it was a freak accident. I'm going to try to fix it but hey maybe I wont! You think its good? Sweet!

Videl:D three people reviewed saying it was good! Wow I feel so inspired! I updated, and sorry this one aint a lemon. But I might write one later, I dunno. And how do you do that? You gave me the same review twice! Tell me how I could use that!

Eternal Light/Fire Dragon: someone sympathizes with me? I'm not alone in the world with writers blocks! Have any tips? So far I found that random moments help.

Hell Raiser : is it long enough? Hmmmm? Thanks for the complement and yea I know its taking me way tooo long. Damn writers block

miroku-has-darkness: its ok! It still helps.

zfighter1989: don't apologize! The scared me thing was cool, I don't get scared often. It actually made me laugh. Your one of my favorite reviewers to say the truth. You started reading this at the beginning and your still hanging in there. Thanks!

unknown beedee: hehe. He made his move. Hope your happy

akumagirl: yeah I know

Jenny Skywalker: you think so? Thank you thank you thank you!

Eternal Light/Fire Dragon: hehe im evil that way. I updated. Sorry it took so long

J: thank you ! you like it? Thanks :D

unknown beedee: yeah well we will see. And I imagine that gohan would be more badass because its just wrong the way funimation made him a geek

miroku-has-darkness: I updated! Do I get a cookie?

Total words: 3,491

Total words in chap ( only story excluding notes and lyrics): 2,181

Review answers and author notes: 461 words

Lyrics: 816 words


	16. memo

Hey my lovely readers, thank you whoever read my stories, as you can see I am returning after my year of slumber, or er maybe even two years of slumber.

I am really really sorry. Hopefully my new college writing skills will make the stories better but it might not.

I will update all my stories I swear and I will regularly update my new story

So I will be updating and hopefully finishing my two DBZ fanfics and my one teen titan fanfics.

Thank you for your patience and I'm really really sorry.

-blue eyed charmer 


	17. chapter 15: the end

Beside him Aspero kept talking without really stopping. He didn't really hear much, the music was really loud and it really irritated him that his thoughts where being distracted from a certain female.****

Gohan couldn't take it anymore and stood up, first he flipped Aspero off then he walked off into the crowd, making his way closer and closer to Videl.

he didnt care if aspero followed him anymore he needed to claim her, fuck the traditions, who cared if he claimed her a couple of days earlier, he was the damned prince and he could do as he liked!

eventually he was right in front of Videl as some trance song started playing he started moving near her, knowing their bond would automatically make her move closer by instinct, that was if she didnt reject him...he didnt really care anymore as long as he was near her.

videl kept her eyes closed as she kept dancing, if he was her mate he would be here, wouldnt he?? though it wasnt official she always felt tempted to make it official. she could have sworn he felt the same way but he was to traditional, maybe he was to traditional for her. well if she opened her eyes and he wasnt there she would go look for another and the way that men looked at her she didnt think that would be to hard.

she kept swaying making the time longer before she would have to open her eyes, for some reason she thought that might make him there, truth be told she really did love him but he confused her she didnt know what to think anymore. did he want her or not?

**Tell me why we didn't try **

**Tell me why you had to go **

**Can't you see it makes me cry **

**There are so many things I have to know **

**Cause I still care about you **

**And time is long with you **

gohan looked at videl, somehow the song spoke his mind, strangly in a female voice. he wanted to know why they didnt try and why she went...she could have told him otherwise or tested him otherwise couldnt she?

**Now I pray on my knees and I look at the stars **

**That you would be here laying down in my arms **

**I pray on my knees for you**

how many nights did she sleep without his embrace? too long for her to count she missed him too much and frequintly found herself praying for his embrace, to have him in her arms again.

**Now I pray on my knees and I look at the stars **

**That you would be here laying down in my arms **

**I pray on my knees for you**

Gohan watched her sway as he danced near her, he knew aspero was watching him, he knew if he tried to mate videl tonight aspero would try to get in the way so called to extract his revenge. he really didnt care he missed her and wanted to prevent losing her, it was more than just about his life now.

**I know that I can't turn back time **

**Just to undo all my mistakes **

**I'm not gonna cry for the rest of my days **

**I will do whatever it takes Cause I still care about you**

she couldnt go back and not test him could she? after all how was she supposed to test him, he left that bit out always with that mischiviouse smirk that she loved . always teasing her about their relationship. she wanted to be his mate and swore he did too. but he just dangled it in front of her, kissing her neck and gently biting it, she could have sworn she was his mate till the next morining, when she looked in the mirror just to see a hickey...after the 15th time she kinda decided he had to hunt her down...

**And time is long overdue **

**I pray on my knees**

**I pray on my knees **

**For you**

gohan couldnt help himself anymore as she danced closer and farther and closer and farther. like a yoyo, near one minute then far. he reached out and grabbed her hips pulling her to him, still keeping the beat eventually burying his face in the crook of her neck

he missed her scent, her, having her body sway near his, in his arms

**Now I pray on my knees and I look at the stars**

**That you would be here laying down in my arms **

**I pray on my knees for you **

videl opened her eyes immediatly when she felt hands grab her. first the movement was so fast she didnt even regester it on time to block it second she was curiouse who was so fast.

opening her eyes she thanked whatever God ruled over Vegetsie becouse gohan was holding her close his face buryed in the crook of her neck as if those two months apart never happened. as if all was fine and well with the world. and it was two weeks before the ceremony. early...

**Now I pray on my knees and I look at the stars **

**That you would be here laying down in my arms **

**I pray on my knees for you**

**Now I pray on my knees and I look at the stars **

**That you would be here laying down in my arms **

**I pray on my knees for you**

videl allowed her arms to encercle around his neck, she didnt care anymore, she loved him and from what she learned in life, this was a first and most likely only male she would love like she did, despite his imperfections...

----------------------------------------------

sorry for the corny ending but yeah this is where it ends...if you feel unsatisfied flame me, whoever wants to continue this story go on my juice for it died. just cant think bought it anymore, call it a short attention span. if you wana take my story GO AHEAD just gimme the link i wana see where your head takes it

thank you for all of you that stuck through it all and gave me reviews ty ty ty

an author dreams of people like you

love ya all


End file.
